Whole Again
by blacknblu30
Summary: Five years after they left, something waited for Jasper as he left to meet up with Peter and Charlotte. Could getting to know the girl he didn't get a chance to lead to something only Alice and Edward knew while in Forks. Could they be as happy as their friends? *My summary sucks, but please read. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer is the wonderful owner of the characters, not me**_

_**BELLA:**_

I sat and looked out of my bay window thinking about what I've learned in this new life. The new life that was given to me by my sire, Peter, shortly after moving to Houston for college. Something had always drawn me here and when I met Peter, I knew what it was. Peter and his mate, Charlotte, had been in my dreams that I had since my first night in the dorm about five years ago. Charlotte was the teacher's aide for my comp 1 class and I had always known something was off with her.

It had taken me two years to actually graduate high school, thanks to Edward and the Cullens. After I finally pulled my head out of my ass, I applied to every college where the sun shone just because I knew the likes of running into any one of them were slim. After a month, I confronted Charlotte about her behavior. She didn't lie and told me that her mate told her to take this job because they had to help someone for the Major. After telling me about this guy, this apparent god of the Southern Wars, I met Peter. As soon as he saw me, he knew I was what needed protecting.

I followed them in my new hunter green Dodge Challenger to a house that was outside of the city, no surprise there, and Peter then told me about his gift. His gift was better than Alice's, which is saying something. His isn't based on decisions, but on time. He "Just knows shit", his words. He gets feelings about the time and that is how he and Charlotte have moved territories. He then went on to tell me that I was to be a big deal to this Major, but he didn't want to tell too much and change the future.

Anyways, as I was saying...I was sitting at the bay window of Peter's house five years after being turned. Peter and Charlotte made my death believable for my parents, who were able to mourn very well considering. When I woke to this life, after making the decision when Peter killed ol' Vicky for me, I was very adamant about feeding on animals.

Peter and Charlotte just nodded and taught me how to hunt my prey and I am happy to say I have never tasted human blood. Not that I haven't come close, I did. It was after my newborn phase and I went shopping with them at a Wal-Mart at 3am. That poor girl was so freaking scared, but Peter was able to stop me from making that tragic mistake.

"Bella, ya worried, hun?"

I turned from looking out of the bay and to my friend, my sister. "Oh, Charlee, I dunno. I mean you've explained him to me. I guess I'm just trying to figure out why he'd leave his wife and family for little ol' me. The man I knew isn't the one you have told me about. He really loved her."

Charlotte, bless her unbeating heart, came and sat next to me, giving me her lovely smile. "Jasper needed Alice to help him cope with his emotions and what feeding was doing to him. We didn't get along with Alice, so we don't really know the Jasper you do, Bella. Peter didn't tell him ya were here when he asked to visit. From what my husband has told me, it's not pretty."

"What happened, Charlotte?"

She sighed and looked out the window. "Jasper's been helping that family control themselves for years, that's why he slips. Seven vampires and one that can feel everything around him. He told Peter that Alice was tired of taking care of him. Peter told me that Jasper told her to fuck off and if it wasn't for him the family would have eaten you the first day. Big nasty fight about you, apparently. Rosalie and Emmett sided with Jasper while the others sided with Alice. She knew she wasn't his mate, Bella. That's what turned Rosalie and Emmett. She deliberately kept you from him by making you fall for Edward, who wanted to see how long his control would last."

I turned my head from her and took that in.

I always felt like something was bigger in the Cullens then they let on. Alice knowing didn't really surprise me, her still being alive did, though. We both stood and went to the porch as we heard the roar of Peter's truck pulling off the highway and on to our road. We were the only house on this road, in the middle of fucking nowhere, but we loved it. It was also wooded so that was a plus, for me at least.

I watched as Peter's red truck pulled into the space next to my Challenger and stop. Both men got out of the truck and us women watched as they each pulled out a bag, Jasper must have brought all he owned with him. We stood still as they turned to head in and one stopped. He looked the same, but different also. His hair was still just as curly as it was, his eyes still the honey I remembered, his stance was stronger though, the way he carried himself also. I looked at him and I knew he was having a hard time figuring out I was really on this porch. Peter hadn't told him anything, that I knew. I watched as he squared his shoulders and looked over to the man beside him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I didn't tell ya cuz ya had a lot on yer plate, Jasper. Found'er five years ago." Peter commented before walking up and kissing Charlotte on the cheek.

Charlotte smiled and took his bag, giving a head nod to Jasper, who was still standing there. "Well, C'mon Major, surely ya remember how to walk."

I watched as he blinked and then let out a breath he didn't need as he began his walk back up to the house. I stood still as a statue as I waited for him to get to me, which was hard. What I really wanted to do was pounce on him. I could feel it as soon as the truck pulled in, the pull that connected us wasn't as faint. I could feel it get stronger with each step he took.

"Hey, Bella." He greeted, having finally made it to the porch.

"Hi, Jasper." I blushed as he smiled and walked by me.

"Bella, why don'tcha show the Major to his room, darlin'." I heard Peter call from his room, knowing he was greeting his mate properly.

I looked at Jasper and nodded toward the stairs. He nodded and silently followed me up them and to the room that was two doors to the left, across from mine. Peter and Charlotte had the whole third floor to themselves after converting the attic.

"This is your room. They didn't decorate, um, Charlee wanted to wait and let you do it."

I watched as he sat his bag on the bed, the only furniture in the room, and then sit next to it. I turned to go to my room and a hand grabbed me before I could. I looked at the hand and then up to the face it belonged to.

"You don't have red eyes, Bella."

"No, Jasper. I don't. I haven't tasted human, Peter wont let me. I told him I was in no way to feed off a human and he respected that." I informed the vampire in front of me.

Jasper nodded and then turned to start unpacking his bag.

I turned, going into my room. I shut the door and fell on my bed, looking out the window I had in the ceiling. I loved being about to see the stars and not having to be outside. Jasper's arrival was a little awkward, which I knew it would be. I mean, he always thought Alice was meant for him. Peter told me that was the only reason Jasper let her control him. I really wanted to get to know the Jasper that Peter and Charlotte did.

The man they described wasn't at all like Jasper Hale. Jasper Whitlock was commanding, controlling, confident, sexy. Not that he wasn't good-looking, all vampires hold that beauty. Sexy as in the way he carried himself, how he approached people, how he handled things. What I think I liked the most about the Jasper that my sire and his mate knew was that he thought I was worthy without being able to tell me why.

He fights hard and for those he only thinks deserve his ability and I was lucky enough to hold it, even as a stupid, clumsy human. I heard his door open and tried not to see him. What if he didn't want to see me, what if vampire Bella wasn't what he wanted, or thought. I really don't think I could live with him not wanting anything to do with me, whether as a friend or lover.

I heard him walk up the stairs, most likely to talk to Peter. I kept my eyes on the stars that were now peeking over the clouds as the sun went down, trying not to worry too much. I heard a knock on my door and then it opened. I knew it was Charlotte, of course, she wanted to make sure I was alright.

"Bella, the boys went out. How ya holdin' up, hun?"

I felt her set by me on the bed and lay down next to me.

I sighed. "Oh, Charlee...I don't know really. I mean, he didn't really say anything. Just asked about my eyes and then went to unpack, leaving me in the doorway."

We rolled over so that we were looking at each other and she smiled.

"Bella, he's confused. We didn't tell'em ya were here and he thought ya died all that time ago. Give'em time, sug."

I nodded and sat up. "I know. I really want to get to know him. The Jasper you and Peter know. Not Hale, but Whitlock. I just hope he lets me."

"He will, I know he will. Alice didn't even know the real him. If Peter's right, you will getta know him, Bella...better then anyone else. He's my and Peter's sire, that means part of him is in you, sug. That means something."

I gave her a hug and then got up to hunt, knowing it had been days since I had been.

_**Hope you all like this story. It's been a good while since I've done a Twilight story and I needed a change. Please leave comments and reviews below to let me know what you think. Even if it's just to say you liked it. For my followers on SOA, I have pulled all stories from there as I just couldn't get into them.-Brianna**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**JASPER:**_

I pulled my old army bag out of the closet and began throwing my old jeans and tees in that Alice never let me wear. Alice, that damn little pixie will get hers some day and I just hope I get to be there to see it. I can't do it because I promised Carlisle I wouldn't kill her. Finding another singer here in Canada was the last straw for me. I slipped, and on purpose this time. I needed a reason for them to let me go. I had heard Alice and Edward talking a few years ago about Bella and that she had died, apparently.

Something in me broke that day and I hadn't touched Alice since. It didn't feel right and I knew she was seeking attention from Edward and Carlisle anyway. Why Esme put up with the three of them I will never know. Just a few minutes ago, I let it be known about Bella and to get back at me, my ex-wife tells me that she was mine all along...not Edward's.

That was the final nail in my empty coffin and I threw her out of the damn house, literally. I wrote a check to Esme for damages and then came right up here. I needed to get out, get somewhere I wouldn't have to look at them. I heard the ring tone of my brother, my captain, and answered the phone. "What fucker?"

He laughed and answered. "I booked yer flight, ya leave in three hours from Vancouver, Major."

I shook my head and sighed. "Didja know?"

"That she wasn't yer mate, not till a couple years ago. Ya know how it works. It wasn't time to tell ya, Jasper."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I know. Rose and Em are gonna come down in a few weeks most likely. They're in Paris at the moment, but my darlin' sister let the pixie have it."

"Oh, that's alright. Listen, I got another veggie here so be nice when ya get here, yea. She's anxious ta see ya."

I stopped fidgeting. "A veggie, didn' know ya hung out with them, but me o'course."

I flipped Alice off as she came in, rolling her eyes at my accent.

"I usually don', but this one's special. Just get yer stuff an' get here."

With that he hung up before I could ask anything else.

I sighed and stood, putting the last of my clothes in the bag. I then took my duffle out and put my books and old war stuff in it before zipping it. I looked at the bitch still in the room and just shook my head before walking out of the room. I gave Esme a hug and flipped off the other two, I didn't feel bad for them. I slung the bags over my chest and shoulders, taking to a sprint to get to the airport.

I got to the planes with thirty minutes to spare, which was plenty to check in. I was allowed two carry-ons so I didn't have to pay for luggage. I took the ticket, coach seating thank you Peter, and walked to gate 12. I sat my bags down and took out my phone to let Peter know that I was loading in about 10. He texted back that he'd be there in the baggage claim to pick me up.

I turned my phone off after that and laid my head back, pretending to rest till the passengers were called. I opened my eyes as the flight attendant called for us and went to find my seat. Luckily, I had no one in the seats with me in my row, but that was most likely Peter also. He knew I hated First Class, we didn't need the comfortable seats. I pulled out my iPod after take off and let the sounds of my playlist take me as I closed my eyes.

"Sir."

I looked up to see a brunette looking at me. "Yes, Ma'am?"

She blushed and I smiled. "Sir, we're landing in a just a moment."

I nodded in thanks and then put my belt back on and prepared for the landing.

I stood up as the last person past me and grabbed my bags out of the overhead compartment. I slung the army bag across my chest while bringing my hand up with the duffle handle and slinging the bag over my back. I walked calmly out of the plane and weaved through the people till I saw him. That fucker still dressed as he always did. Tee shirt, holy jeans, and shit kickers. I shook my head and smiled as I approached him. "Hey fucker."

He smirked and took my duffle for me. "Hey, Major. Charlee's waitin' with our new friend."

"Yer friend got a name, Peter?" I asked as we walked out and down the lot to his truck. He just shook his head at me and threw my duffle in the cab behind him. I took off my army bag and put in next to the duffle and got into the passenger seat. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

I raised an eyebrow, he knew what. He looked at me and sighed. "Her name's Bella, Major. Now...before you go all vamp on me, we didn't meet her till she was already in Texas."

I nodded and turned to look out the windshield. It's not like it was my Bella.

I took an unneeded breath and thought about the one girl I knew I shouldn't have left. Something always told me to get back to fucking Forks, I just wished I listened to it. We were silent the whole way and I must admit, even for Peter, they were far out. As we turned onto what seemed to be an empty dirt road, a feeling came over me. I felt whole, complete, and I didn't know what to think of that. The house came into view and I have to say, this is my favorite for the vamp next to me.

It looked to be a three-story log cabin, looked really old-fashioned too. I knew the inside would have the latest things though, Peter always liked the new inventions. He came to a stop and I notice two women standing on the porch. One was Charlotte, I knew that, the other looked like a ghost. I shook my head and hopped out, making sure to turn and grab my army bag. As I met Peter at the head of the truck, I looked up and stopped.

The ghost standing there was sure as hell Bella fucking Swan. I caught her scent and breathed it in. She looked the same, only a tad bit enhanced...due to the venom no doubt. She now had some red tint in her brown hair and her curves were more defined. What got me the most was the golden eyes on her face, not the red I would have been accustomed to. She must be the veggie Peter told me about. I turned to Peter, raising my eyebrow.

"I didn't tell ya cuz ya had a lot on yer plate, Jasper. Found'er five years ago."

Was all he said as he went to kiss Charlotte.

"Well, C'mon Major, surely ya remember how to walk."

I shook my head and slowly made my way up to the porch.

"Hey, Bella." I smiled at her and knew she'd blush if she was actually able.

"Hi, Jasper."

We stood for a few seconds before Peter urged her to show me where I was staying. I followed her up the stairs to a room with only a bed in it. I walked in as she stated, "This is your room. They didn't decorate, um, Charlee wanted to wait and let you do it."

I nodded and sat the bag on the bed, sitting next to it. I didn't say anything, not really knowing how to say what I wanted. I felt her turn and immediately got up, grabbing her hand to get her to stop.

"You don't have red eyes, Bella."

She looked up at me and answered. "No, Jasper. I don't. I haven't tasted human, Peter wont let me. I told him I was in no way to feed off a human and he respected that."

I just nodded and want back to sat on my bed, not stopping her this time.

As soon as I heard the door close to what I guessed was her room, I took out my clothes and laid them out in a neat pile in one corner, knowing I would need to get some furniture. I walked out and stopped at her door, trying to figure out if I should talk to her. I didn't really know what to say. I had tried to bite her all those years ago, and then just took off. I made the family abandon her and for that, I didn't deserve her kindness.

I made my way up the stairs after hearing my captain come to a close with saying hello to his mate and knocked on their door. Charlotte answered. "He's almost ready." was all she said as she made her way back down the stairs. I looked back into the room, small apartment really. They had it all done up like in the old western movies. The cast iron bed was in the middle of the room and the rustic furniture fit in perfectly. Fuck me, I'm turning into Alice. I shake my head and turn to see Peter smirking at me. "Fuck off. I need somewhere to put my things."

"C'mon, I have an account at the local furniture place. Charlotte keeps changin' furniture and Bella's no better. They change everything every year just fer somethin' to do."

I nodded and followed him back down the stairs and to the truck.

We rode for a few miles before pulling up to the furniture store. I walked in and the workers greeted Peter by name, the girls must really get into the buying here. I let him tell them that I need some bedroom furniture and they lead us over to some stuff. I pick out a dresser, a bookshelf, and a desk with a chair before paying for it and then helping the guys load it. On the ride back, I let out a breath, letting Peter know to say whatever it is he needs to.

"How'd ya leave'er, Jasper?"

I shook my head, "I was married, Peter. I hadta go. I thought I wantedta eat'er. I felt Edward's emotion's though. He was gonna lose it before I could get ta her.

He nodded. "Makes sense. Wanna know what I thank?"

I just nodded and he continued. "I thank yer instinct ta protect'er kicked in. I don' think ya were gonna feed on'er, Jasper."

I took in what he said and sighed. "I was carrin' six kinds of blood lust, Peter. I coulda."

He was shaking his head before I finished the sentence. "Naw, she's yer mate, Major. I had a feelin' six fuckin' years ago 'bout her. Made Charlotte take on a job at the college. That's how we found'er. Get ta know'er, Jasper. Ya may be surprised."

I just turned and looked out the window, taking in what he said.

I knew from finally getting it out of Alice that Bella as my mate. Thinking she was dead made me try my damnedest to get over that feeling of not knowing, of betraying her. Now I had a chance to get her, to show her the Jasper she didn't know. Peter was her sire, that I could smell that on her. We were already connected and the part of me that I suppressed with animal blood was happy my venom was partly in her. As we pulled up to the house to unload, I noticed Bella's scent took off to the woods.

"She feeds every two days, Jasper. She'll be back." Peter stated as he grabbed the dresser.

I nodded and took the desk as Charlotte came and took the bookshelf. We got up to my room and I told them just to place the things then I'd figure out where to put them. After they sat them, I stood in the closet, surveying the room. I nodded to myself and moved the desk under my window that showed the woods so that I had the view while using it. I than put the dresser next to the bathroom door and my book shelf next to the bedroom door, leaving the bed in the middle of the room.

I sat on my bed and looked around to see if there was anything I may want to add. I nodded and got up, heading over to my pile of clothes. I picked up the jeans and made my way to the closet that now had some hangers in it. I began to hang my jeans up when I smelled her coming up the stairs. I turned as she entered my view and just looked at her. Her shirt was torn almost completely off and her shorts were still in tact.

"Sorry, I get a bit messy. I like to play, kills some of the worry off."

I looked at her face to see her looking back at me.

I smiled. "It's alright, Bella. It's a good look on you."

She nodded and then went into her room. I stood there, watching the door close and closed my eyes as the shower kicked on. "_Calm down, Jasper. It's been five fuckin' years. No need to scare the poor girl." _ I thought to myself as I pictured what I could do to a naked, wet Bella. I shook my head and turned back to my task, trying not to think of the girl across the hall from me.

_**And another. I may or may not do one more. I really hope you guys are liking this one and please leave a comment below. They really help me.-Brianna**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the feedback! I am glad you are all liking this so far. It's been awhile since I've done vampires as I entered the world of bikers for a bit. Hope you continue to like the story. Special thanks goes out to kids2003, armywife1979, NatalieLynn, Cathy29jes, bella4340, Legolas'Girl31, and the guest for your reviews. I really love getting them and please continue to leave them:) Now on with the story...

_**BELLA:**_

I shut my door after the short talk with Jasper and sighed. I really didn't know how to approach him. All I knew about him was the quiet that he held within the Cullen house. Of course, that was probably because he was trying to control everything without them knowing. That upset me. The fact that he took it upon himself to take on the bloodlust of all of them yet they called him the weak link. Just who did they think they were. Jasper was stronger than anyone I knew, except maybe Peter and Charlotte. What they had to get through just to be able to overcome it said something.

"Bella, ya alright?" Jasper called from the other side of the door and I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm ok. Just thinking and it got me angry." I called back as I took my ruined shirt off.

"Alright." I heard him whisper before turning back to his room.

I sat on my bed and dropped my shirt next it on the floor. We'd have to go shopping soon. I had a habit of ruining my shirts, but not my bottoms. I took my bra off and stood, taking the shorts off before heading to the shower. I always had to wash after a hunt. Getting messy was worth it though, it really did help with the worry. I turned the shower on and then grabbed a towel from the cabinet above the toilet. I sat it on the lid and then stepped into the stall. I loved my bathroom even though I didn't have use for it any longer. It was a soft blue and white, very homey.

I let the water cascade over me and tilted my head back to make sure I got all the dried blood out of it. I took my shampoo and quickly washed my hair before taking my gel and applying it to my body. After washing, I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. _"Well, I can't hide." _ I whispered to myself. I squared my shoulders and walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom and straight to the closet.

I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a green tank top. I then sat them on the bed and went to the dresser to pull out a green lace bra and thong set that I just recently bought. Charlee told me that I needed better lingerie if I wanted Jasper to ever see me naked. My 'would be' blush would be present as I recalled that conversation. I wasn't a virgin by any means thanks to Mike fucking Newton. If Jasper ever figured that out, I'm sure he'd go straight to Forks. I knew Peter wanted to and if it wasn't for me and Charlee, he would have.

I shook my head to rid of those thoughts and slipped my undergarments on under the towel. After having everything in place I dropped the towel and slipped my tank over my head. After I got my jeans on, I grabbed a hair tie from my dresser and walked to find everyone. I could hear Jasper and Peter talking about whatever on the back porch. I always tried not to eavesdrop as we had little privacy to begin with. I found Charlotte in the kitchen, baking. We were always taking things to the shelters in Houston, the irony doesn't pass me either.

Charlotte told me she did because of the children that may not get a meal. She had a big heart and would have been a great mother, that I knew and told her. I knew in her time, being a mother and having loads of kids was the dream of every woman. Well, that and a good husband to take care of them. I sat on the stool at the snack bar as she pulled whatever she was baking out of the oven.

"Chocolate cake, I think I miss that the most." I stated as she put it on the counter.

She smiled. "I miss my mama's homemade cookies. Those were always my favorite and we didn't get them often."

"Cookies were good also. My mom wasn't the cook though. When are you heading in, Charlee?"

She smiled and got out the cake container to put in the cake. "In a bit, want ta go with me?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm running out of shirts again."

She shook her head and chuckled. "You and yer shirts, Bella. Yer worse than Peter."

"Hey, you rip half of my shirts, Charlotte."

We turned as the boys came back in. Jasper nodded at me as he sat next to me and I sighed. The tension was noticed by everyone in our home.

"Yes, well...don't get rushed with our lovemaking and I may not rip'em. Maybe from now on, I'll just leave'em alone."

Jasper and I chuckled at the look on Peter's face, it was priceless.

"You'll do not such thing, Charlotte. I like it when ya rip'em."

She winked at me and picked up the container. "Ready, Bella?"

I nodded and hopped up. "Yes. See ya boys."

I went to follow and stopped. Jasper had my hand and I looked at him in silent question.

"Can we talk when ya get back?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He smiled and let me go, if reluctantly, and I followed Charlotte out. We decided to take my car so I grabbed my keys out of my bag and we hopped in. I drove to the center first so that Charlotte's cake wouldn't get messed up. I waited in the car as she took it in and thought about the vampire I left behind. We had a lot to talk about, that we both knew. I didn't know how to talk to him though.

He was Alice's husband, Edward's brother, Esme and Carlisle's adopted son. He held so many different titles and that was all I knew about him other than the stories Peter told me about the wars. I did notice that his scars were more prominent than the other two in our home, but that didn't bother me. I knew he'd have more because of his role within the camp. Training newborns had to be tiring work for anyone, let alone someone who was an empath. I smiled as Charlotte opened the door, taking my thoughts to our now shopping trip.

"You ok?" she asked as I pulled out.

I nodded, "Yes, just thinking about the man we left behind, Charlee."

She smiled. "I can see that. You both are so fuckin' worried it's almost funny. He doesn't know you don't blame'im for yer birthday, Bella. I'm sure he's wantin' to apologize fer it."

I let out a breath as I turned to the left and into a space at Target.

"I figured as much. I saw the look in his eyes, he wasn't going to bite me. He was trying to protect me. I have thought about this, even before you and Peter. I think he knew, to an extent. I mean, we get the scent right. (she nodded) Well, if you figure out mates through scent and the feeling, Jasper would have figured it out. Everything was so fast though, he most likely didn't think...just acted."

We got out of the car before she said anything and walked into the store. This was one of the reason's I loved shopping with Charlotte. We went to cheap, sensible, not designer. We went straight to the shirts and started looking through them before she finally replied to my explanation.

"I think ya may be right, Bella. We tend to act on instinct where our mate is concerned. He wouldn't have thought it that way, though."

I nodded, picking up some old band shirts they had to put over my shoulder to buy. "I agree. He was married, so I get why he left. Jasper is old-fashioned, he would have done right by his wife."

Charlotte smiled, "And that right there is why yer made fer him, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, smiling as I picked up a new pair of shorts and some button ups. We also got some dresses in case we decided to go out. Peter and Charlotte taught me how to dance and we'd sometimes go to get out of the house. They were very patient with me as I was still human when they taught me and I would fall and trip often. We made our way to the check out, not really talking anymore.

We didn't have to though, we were that comfortable with each other and Charlotte knew I was anxious to get home. As we were standing at the check out, I started to fidget. I didn't know why, but I was very uncomfortable. My chest hurt and Charlotte had to take my hand. She leaned over and whispered, "It's the pull, hun. Men don't like us gone for too long. Jasper's probably having a fit since you haven't completed the mating, yet. I'm sure he's drivin' Peter crazy, sug."

I nodded, not trusting my voice to answer.

We got to the check out and Charlee had to help me with mine. I could barely move my hands I was hurting. It felt weird and I didn't like it. We got into the car, Charlotte taking the wheel for me so I wouldn't wreck my car. That wouldn't be good for anyone. I closed my eyes and counted down as the pain started to go away. I took deep breaths and was thankful when she pulled next to Peter's truck. I opened my eyes and saw the boys standing, well...Jasper sitting on the steps, and sighed.

I grabbed my two bags and opened my door. Jasper was next to me in a heartbeat and took my hand, leading me to the woods. I threw my things at Charlotte and turned to follow. He didn't say anything as we walked, hands still intertwined. After minutes, we stopped at a clearing and Jasper sat down. I sat next to him, waiting for him to say what he needed.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I looked at him to find him looking across the clearing. I put a hand to his face and turned him so he could look at me while he could feel my emotions.

"Let's get this straight. It was never your fault. I saw the look in your eyes, Jasper. You weren't going to bite me, you were trying to protect me. I have a theory on it."

I watched his eyebrow raise, not trusting his voice. I went on.

"I think, especially now being a vampire, that your instinct kicked in. Charlotte agrees. You got my scent, my true scent, and the feelings you were probably trying to control took over. I was Edward's singer and you needed to get to me before he got me. You're an empath Jasper. I never blamed you and I thought about all that before Peter turned me. I didn't blame you as a human and I sure as hell don't blame you as a vampire."

I was now holding his face in both my hands as we looked at each other. I could see his conflicting emotions in his eyes as he took in my theory. He closed his eyes for a small moment before opening them up again.

"I never thought of it that way, darlin'."

I smiled at him and leaned my forehead on to his. "I know. Alice and Edward were probably not a help, either."

I felt the anger and pulled back. "What happened, Jasper?"

He took a deep breath and pulled my hands from his face, but keeping them in his. "They knew, Bella. I heard them when you 'died' all those years ago and something in me did also. I didn't understand it. I quit doing things with Alice and so she got attention from Edward and Carlisle."

"Poor Esme." I gasped.

He nodded and continued. "Edward apparently found another singer. I think he just really likes playing with human girls and for that, I'm sorry Bella. I got tired of them. Em and Rose did also and left. They're in Paris and may visit."

I nodded, "I missed Em, it'll be good to see him."

He smiled. "He'll be glad to hear it. He took yer death badly. I drained the poor girl to get back at Edward for fuckin' my wife and then let the cat out of the bag about the three of them. To get me back, Alice told me ya were supposed to be my mate. I called Rose to tell'em I was leavin'. She got it all out of me and then let Alice have it. Rose hated ya with Edward, but playin' with ya...that was out of line."

I smiled, glad that Rosalie took up for her brother. I knew from watching them that Jasper was closest to his twin. He kept quiet so I could take everything in, knowing how much Edward affected me. I turned my whole body so I was facing him and let out a breath.

"When you all left, I lost it. I really don't blame you, but something in me snapped. Charlee and Peter think it was you and not Edward and because I was human it's how the pull effected me not being near you. I had to repeat my senior year."

He put my face in his hands and sighed. "Bella, I'm so fuckin' sorry. I knew I needed to get back there, I just didn' know why and I was married."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know. I really don't blame you. I finally graduated and applied to every college that had sun two-thirds of the year just so I wouldn't see him. I didn't know your story and so didn't have a clue vamps lived in the south, Jasper. I met Charlotte in my first class, she was an aide."

I didn't include Mike as I really didn't know how he'd take that. When it needed to come up, I'd tell him though. He did have that right. I laid back and looked at the clouds, they always calmed me. Jasper followed and we laid like that, just getting used to the other.

"Jasper." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

He took my hand in silent question and I sighed. "I almost lost it at Target."

He sat up and looked at me and I could see the worry. I sat up and smiled.

"Charlee said it was the pull. We just aren't used to it. I was fine, feeding wise. I just got really uncomfortable and my chest hurt a lot. She had to pay for my things and get me to the car. It hurt to walk."

He smiled and brushed a stray hair from my face. "I was on the stairs since ya left, Bella. I think I felt it when you did. My chest was uncomfortably tight and I didn't like it. Peter came out and sat with me, told me I'd get used to it after we finished our mating. All I know is that when ya pulled up with Charlee, I had to getcha alone, darlin'. I had to be with you."

I smiled. "I know. I felt instantly better as soon as I saw you."

His smile lit up his whole face and he had a dimple on his right cheek. That was something I hadn't noticed before. I put my palm to his face and he sighed. I watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into it, putting his hand over mine. I felt a bit of worry creep up within him and put my other hand on his face. "What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes. "When ya said you didn' know my story, does that mean ya do now?"

I smiled and nodded. "Peter told me about the Major and the wars, yes. I don't blame you for that either. Maria taught you that life and you were already a soldier. Makes sense for you to be accustomed to that. All the fighting and stuff. But Jasper, he also told me how you were with him. How when it counted, you got them out and they still feel they owe you. That's why they waited a whole fucking year before they figured out why they needed to protect me for you. I know how demanding you were, how in control you were. I admit, it's very different from the you I remember, but that doesn't mean anymore to me than Carlisle or Edward's story."

I watched his eyes close as he took in what I told me. I meant every word and I knew he knew that. He took my hands up to his face and just held them. He pulled me to him and I let him. We stayed like that till the sun went to sleep and the moon was awake and full and I had never felt happier.

_**Alright, an update for today. I hope you liked this one and continue to review and comment on the chapter. I really love getting them. Onto the next one. -Brianna**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**JASPER:**_

After that day in the clearing, I made it a point to spend some time with Bella every day. She was alright with this as it helped control the ache. I really hated when we were apart, it hurt like hell. She had the idea of playing 20 questions to get to know each other better and I agreed. Through that, I learned her favorite color was blue, she was closest to her mother because of living with her so long, and her favorite movie was _Casablanca_. In return, I told her stories about my family, what I could remember about them anyway. She loved the stories about my human life and I loved telling them. I missed my family greatly and Bella, along with Peter and Charlotte, made my existence more enjoyable.

I was always missing something with the Cullens and now I knew what it was. I belonged with the three vampires I now lived with. I was currently sitting up my new computer and tv while the girls were cooking for the shelter they always took meals to. Peter, the fucker, was out getting something for the house. Charlotte, I learned, was almost as bad as Esme with decorating the house. When I finally got all the wires in place, in the wall so they wouldn't show, I headed down the stairs to find the two women in my life.

I found them in the kitchen, boxing up the things they made and smiled, leaning against the archway. Bella was wearing a sundress, which I had never seen her wear. She looked beautiful, though. Her hair was hanging down and in curls, it took my breath away. Watching her with my sister made me wonder how I never noticed her before. Ok, that was a small lie. I did notice her when we were in Forks, but as a married man, I pushed it away. I had thought more on what she said about her birthday and I agreed. I was most likely trying to get to my mate then trying to drain her.

"Oh, Jasper. Could you help us get these to Bella's car?" My sister asked as they turned to see me in the room.

I nodded and took the two boxes from the bar, leading them out to the car. I looked at the six boxes and then to the car, trying to figure out how they were gonna get them all in.

"I'm not going. Charlee's taking them and Peter has the truck. We can't both go in my car and get all the food there. We usually take loads for their Thanksgiving, they're used to it." Bella informed me as she put some of the boxes into the trunk.

I nodded and sat the boxes in the back for Charlotte and then got out of the way so she could sit hers in the passenger seat. I watched as Bella gave her the keys and then she gave us each a hug before driving off. Bella took my hand and led me towards the woods. I arched an eyebrow as she looked at me and she just smiled. I knew where we were going, to the clearing. We always went there to be alone. I let her lead me through the trees and to the opening. It was a good day, sun out and shining. I missed the sun and so made sure to stay out often. She sat and laid down, bringing me next to her. I laid my head next to hers and kept quiet as we watched the clouds. I quickly found out this was one of her favorite things to do.

"Jasper."

I turned my head to find her looking at me. "Yeah, darlin'."

I could feel her nerves and so kept quiet, waiting patiently. She turned to look at me and I smiled at her.

"Do you think Em and Rose would visit for Christmas? I know you miss them and I kinda want to see Emmett."

I rolled over so that my whole body was facing hers and brushed my fingers down her cheek. "I think so. I can call them later, Bella. Em's getting' anxious. I told'em you were here, darlin'."

She nodded and smiled, "Good. How'd Rose take it?"

"She's just happy that we're happy, Bella. I told'er yer were changed when I found ya again."

She smiled and leaned into me, not really saying anything. I put my arms around her and turned so I was laying on my back and her head found the spot on my chest she liked. We laid like that and I took her tie out of her hair so I could run my fingers through it.

"Jasper."

"hmmm." I hummed to let her know I was listening.

"Will you be alright with Emmett here? Charlotte told me how male vampires sometimes get territorial and well, we haven't really..."

I sat up and turned her to look at me. "I'm gonna try my hardest not to hurt'im, Bella. I can't promise though. I'm just fine with how things are goin'. We don' know each other all that well and I'm not just gonna jump in bed with you."

I could feel her rejection as she turned her head from me and I put her face in my hands and made her look at me. "I want you, surely ya can feel that, darlin'. I've never wanted somethin' so damn much, Bella. It's so fuckin' hard not ta just take ya. I've been fightin' everythin' in me to do right by ya, hun."

She nodded and I held her gaze till she caught onto what I said. I knew she would have blushed if she was able. I kissed her forehead and then leaned my head against hers. "I love ya, Bella."

She pulled back a bit and looked at me. "I love you, Jasper. I didn't know how strong I could feel for someone till I got to know you. I just don't have a ton of experience in this area. Edward was really my only boyfriend and Mike just kinda quit waiting..."

I watched her eyes get big as she mentioned this Mike and I could feel the nerves set back in. "Mike? What happened, Bella?"

I watched her eyes close and she took in a deep breath. "Newton. He didn't leave town with most of the kids for school and so was there while I was repeating my senior year. I finally cracked down and went on a date with him, worse mistake ever. We parked at the cliffs after dinner and got out to walk the trails, something everyone did, and I knew Jake and wolves were out because of Victoria. It started raining and we found a cave to wait it out. I was cold and he pulled me to him to keep me warm. Well, I thought he wanted to keep me warm. He had other plans."

I just looked at her before closing my eyes. I had a feeling I knew just what those other plans were and I had to stop the anger or Bella would probably get scared. My anger was my weakness, so was my loyalty. I felt her hands on mine against her face and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Don't go after him, Jasper. Charlee and I already had to stop Peter from killing him. You can't. Charlie still lives there and so does a lot of people you know."

I took in a couple breaths I didn't need and pulled her to me. The two men she ever tried anything with made her insecurities and now, as her mate, I wasn't trying anything. I felt like a piece of shit. I really wanted her and knew she wanted me, our instinct was really trying to get us there and fast. Here I was being the gentleman my momma raised and she was thinking I didn't want her. I lifted her chin so she could look at me and touched her lips with mine.

It took her by surprise and I knew it would take a few seconds, but when she responded, I felt alive. This girl, woman, was letting me kiss her and I felt like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world. I helped her move as we kept our lips joined so she was straddling my waist and pulled her hips to meet mine as her ankles locked behind me. I poked my tongue out to push my way in her mouth, not asking for permission. I knew it was a risk because of fucking Newton, but she didn't seem to mind. She brought her tongue out to dance with mine and let me lead the way.

I felt my need growing and couldn't give a shit. This girl was bringing out things I don't think even I had felt before. I felt her hips start to move and meet mine on their own accord, welcoming it greatly. I move us so that she was laying under me and rolled my hips back to meet hers, earning a moan from my ladies mouth. We kept up a pace for what I could've guessed was hours or days, but I didn't give a flying fuck. She finally pulled back and looked up at me. "Wow."

I just smiled down at her and leaned to kiss her again. "I'll say, darlin'."

She pushed me a bit and I rolled over next to her and pulled her back to me. She laid her head on my chest and started drawing circles on my shirt as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Jasper."

I looked up at her as she moved to see me easier. "Yea, darlin'."

"I don't really know what I'm doing."

I put my hand to her face and moved her hair. "Tell ya the truth, I don' really either, Bella. It's a lot different with you, but a good different."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. "Good, we should get back."

I nodded and let her help me up.

We walked back and found a car we didn't recognize in her spot. I put her slightly behind me as we walked up to the house. The smell was awful and I knew they were dogs, coming to play most likely. We watched as two of the mutts got out and turned to look at us.

"Cullen."

I growled at that. "Whitlock actually, mutt. What the hell could you possibly want?"

They walked over to us and I put Bella behind me to totally block her. They'd smell her, but hopefully they wouldn't see her.

"Bella. A bloodsucker turned up asking for her. That got me thinking, you know. Bella's been dead for five years, why would a bloodsucker be looking for her."

I felt Bella touch my back and then come out in front of me. "Who, Jake?"

I heard their growls and she put a hand up. "Jasper didn't turn me so the treaty is null in void for this situation. Peter is my sire and currently looking at you from our porch. Now what do you want Jake? Who was looking for me?"

I watched the mutts as they turned to look at Peter and then back to us.

"The seer, she said she wanted to make amends with you with how they left."

She turned to look at me and I was slowly losing it. I walked up to them, making sure to leave Bella slightly behind me. "What the fuck would she do that for? Alice knew she died a fuckin' long time ago, mutt."

This Jake got in my face and smirked. "Said she needed protecting from the Major. Do you know who that would be?"

I heard laughter from the porch and stayed still as my captain walked to us.

"Mutt, The Major ain't gonna hurt his Bella. In fact, couldn't ever hurt her, even when she pisses him off. That would jus' be some great make up sex. They're mates, dog. Surely ya know a bit about a mate."

The dogs looked at my captain and then tried to look at Bella. My mate, bless her, got between me and Peter and looked at the dogs.

"Jasper is the Major, Jake. He wouldn't hurt me. Alice is just mad because her husband figured her out. She's been fucking Edward and Carlisle. She probably wants a new play toy and is bored. You fell for it, sorry about that. Peter changed me because I asked him to. I was hurt, badly, probably would have died if he didn't."

They looked from her to me and I just nodded, along with Peter, in agreement to what the girl told them. They all looked at each other and then the one called Jake sighed. "Alright, sorry Bella. If there was a chance though, we had to follow it. She put it out like you were being tortured, but you look good to me. You look a shit ton happier anyway. We'll go; sorry to have bothered you."

She looked at me and I nodded, releasing her. Peter and I watched as she took him in a hug. "I know. Take care of Charlie for me. Love you, Jake."

He held her to him. "I will. Love you, too."

She came back to me and he looked at me. "Take care of her, this Alice may not be finished."

I nodded, "I will, no doubt about that."

We then watched as they got into their car and took off down the road as Charlotte turned onto the road and parked where they just left.

_**And Jasper for today. May do more later, but for now...it's lunch time. Please remember to leave me a review. I do enjoy them.-Brianna**_


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA**

The next few weeks were spent adding onto the house so that Em and Rose could have a room to themselves. While the house was three stories, Peter and Charlotte had the third by themselves while Jasper and I had the only two bedrooms on the second. The other two rooms were the library/study that I usually used and Charlotte's Interior Design office. She owned her own business and was very successful at it. With the layout, Peter and Jasper thought it'd just be easier to close in the garage that no one really used anyway.

They moved all of the extra tools and whatnot into Peter's tool shed in the back. Charlotte designed the room and told the guys what she wanted and then they built it while us women watched. My relationship with Jasper escalated since the kiss in the clearing, but we hadn't slept together yet. It was mostly my fault at that. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me in any way, shape, or form; however, I kept getting flashes of Mike and the cave.

After my lovely mate got that out of me, I had to keep him from running to Forks on more than one occasion to end the humans existence. Peter was right with him also, using the excuse that one less dirty human would do the world some good. Charlotte and I rolled our eyes at that as we loaded up in Peter's truck to get the new furniture while they finished painting the room. Since Jasper knew Rose and Emmett better than we did, he helped Charlotte with colors. He picked out a pale yellow that reminded me of Easter and a light green, letting Charlotte do the rest. He also told us to make sure we got a very study bed as Emmett tended to break them. When we got to the furniture place, I jumped out of the truck and followed my friend, my sister, into the building.

"Hey girls, the bed things just came in for ya ta look at." Mark, the sales guy, told us as we entered.

They all knew us here. We smiled and followed him to the back to look at our purchases while his co-worker pulled our truck around. Charlotte and I picked out a cast iron four poster for the room that had vines around the top to connect each post. The dresser was a solid oak that had the same vine design etched into it, the knobs also matching the iron of the bed.

It was very beautiful and I knew it'd go greatly in the room. While Charlotte was instructing the guys on how to put it in the bed without scratching it, I went to look at bedding. I found some linens in a pale yellow and green, solids of course, and picked them up. I also found a comforter that was reversible with a pale yellow on one side and light green on the other side, picking it up also. I walked them to the counter. "Can you hold these, please? I have to pick out some accents and pillows."

"Of course, Bella. Do you need some help getting anything?"

I smiled to Eva, the elderly lady that owned the store. "I'm not quite sure. Charlotte already has some on standby I think. I was just in charge of the bedding and maybe a rocking chair. Do you have any that look kinda old fashioned?"

Eva nodded and ushered me over to the rocking chairs. I followed and smiled when I found it. It was an old style rocker made out of oak. It had light green cushions and a pale yellow pillow sitting in it. "We'll take this one. Do you have more pillows?"

"Yes, just these colors?"

I furrowed my brows to think a bit before smiling, "Maybe some white also. My boyfriend's sister's coming and so we are decorating the room for her and her husband."

Eva smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll go get those for you while you pick out their big pillows."

"Thanks, Eva. You're a lifesaver."

I watched as the woman smiled and then went to find the accent pillows. I walked back over to the bedding and grabbed four pillows, two for the shams and two for them lay their head on before meeting Charlotte at the register. I sat them down and helped Eva, who was already there, bag up the things. We made sure to take the tags off so that she could ring it all up when Charlotte and Mark came back with the furniture tags. Eva had a new guy, Alex, get the rocker and bring it over also so that we could get in into the truck also when it was brought back around.

"Oh, Bella...it's perfect." Charlotte stated as soon as she saw the rocker.

"I know. It'll totally go with everything. I got some accent pillows and linens also. Is the wall decor getting sent to us?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, I had Jasper help me with those online so that we got some things we knew they'd like. Those should be in when we get back. He also said Rose liked the crazy colored daisies so we need to get some of those. They'll be here in about 10 hours. I want everything to be comfortable for them."

I nodded and sat on one of the stools while Charlotte handed her business card to Eva since this was technically a job, that's what Jasper told her anyway. They had argued over who was paying. I ended that argument though; I asked how Jasper would pay if he wasn't with the Cullens anymore. The three of them than set me down and told me that Peter and Charlotte had been handling all of the Whitlock money, investments, property, etc so that Alice wouldn't know about it.

Jasper didn't meet his ex-wife till the fifties, and he was considered wealthy then. Peter knew the stock market, and his gift helped immensely with it. After hearing all that though, I really wanted to figure out something I could do to help with the money end of the household. Jasper knew this and told me not to worry about it, he wanted to spoil me.

"Hey, Bella..."

"Yep." I asked, looking at Charlotte, who was holding a bag. "Sorry." I whispered, taking it from her.

We walked to the truck and climbed in as the guys made sure everything was tied down and would move on the way home. We threw the bags of pillows and whatnot in the back and then Charlotte started the car. We sang to the radio all the way home, after stopping for the daisies. I was very happy when I found out Peter and Charlotte were as eclectic as I was, it made it easier to agree with music in the vehicles.

"Ooh, I love this one." I stated, turning up the new Justin Timberlake song.

The CDs in our cars tended to be mixed and JT was a favorite of me and Charlotte. We pulled up to the house to see our mates sitting on the porch chairs with their legs stretched out in front of them, barefoot. Jasper had his shirt off and holes in his jeans, looking all kinds of delicious. After moving here and finding out that my mate smoked, I bought him a pack of Marlboros. He gave me big smile that lit up his eyes.

I hated that the Cullens kept him from his Southern roots. Jasper was a farm boy who smoked and road horses, being from the 1800s made it less surprising. We jumped out of the truck and grabbed the bags, leaving the furniture to the guys. We put the bags in the bathroom that was also added to the room so they could have some privacy and sat in the floor, waiting on the guys. It took them like 10 minutes to get everything in and set up. I stood up and took out the green sheets while Charlotte went digging in the bags for the shams and comforter. I took the sheets out of the bag and shook them to get them unrolled and the cardboard out of the middle.

"Help me." I stated to Jasper as I got to the bed.

"Kay, for a kiss first."

I looked up at him to see a twinkle in his eye as he looked down at me. I got on my tip toes and kissed him, his tongue automatically going into my mouth. I liked how dominating he was, not at all like Mike or Edward. When I pulled back, he took the other half of the bottom sheet and helped me spread it out.

"I talked to Rose and they booked an earlier flight. She couldn't stay with Alice and the others." Jasper stated as the sheet was spread.

I nodded. "Alright. I hope she'll want to talk to me. I really want to get passed where we were."

Jasper came around quickly and cupped my face. "She does too. I told her about Mike. Now, listen...She's had similar experiences which is why. She heard me ask Emmett about somethin' and got it out of me. She wants ta help ya get passed it, Bella."

I looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Charlee and I will finish while you go get them."

He nodded and gave me a kiss before following Peter out and to the truck to get his sister and Emmett.

Charlotte and I silently got the bedroom set up. Charlotte put three accent pillows on the bed with the four that were already there and then put the yellow one back in the rocker. We had three left over, one yellow, one green, and one white, and so she set those on the dresser to add some color there. I went into the kitchen and got out our green vase that looked like a lemonade pitcher and brought it back to set the flowers in. I let Charlotte do that though. That girl gave Esme a run for her money in decorating and the room looked simple and homey, like the rest of the house. We then went and sat on the porch, waiting for our company and mates to get home.

"I think you and Rose should talk alone about Mike, Bells. If Jasper says she had somethin' like that happen ta her, she may not want us ta know."

I nodded and looked at Charlotte from the steps, she in one of the chairs. "I agree. I really want to be with Jasper, I'm sure we're driving you both up the wall."

I watched as Charlotte came and sit next to me. "Naw, we get it. The last guy that touched ya, didn' have permission to. I know Jasper and Peter may just risk it and kill'im anyway."

I chuckled. "Emmett also. He was very protective of me. I'm sure all three of them will plan a "hunting trip" and really go to Forks. Jake doesn't know either, I was too scared the wolves would kill him."

After Jake and the guys showed up, I told them just close I was to the pack. Jasper understood as Jake was the only one who pulled me out of my funk, if only a small bit. They also helped with Victoria, so Jasper had no ill feelings toward them. I hadn't talked to the wolves since and Peter hasn't had a feeling about Alice, so we were just pretty much doing everything normal will something happened.

Jasper and Peter were always ready though, habit from being with Maria I was told. Charlotte pulled me to her as we laughed about the guys. We looked up as the truck came into the drive and stood as they all got out of the truck. I could tell Emmett wanted to pick me up like he always did, but Jasper's growl quickly crushed that. They walked up and Jasper immediately wrapped me in his arms.

"Hey guys." I whispered.

"Hey, Bella."

"Heya, Bella. I missed you like crazy, sis. I can still call you that, right?"

I looked up at Jasper and he nodded as he looked at me. I walked slowly up to Emmett and gave him a hug. "I've missed you, bubba."

He crushed me to him and I knew it took everything in my mate for him to let me have this with Emmett. I pulled back from him and hugged his wife. "Hey, Rosalie."

She smiled. "Bella, Vamp suits you. I'm sorry for before."

I smiled. "Thanks and you're forgiven. I want a clean slate. I do remember Jasper being closer to you then anyone other than Alice, so I think it'd be good."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot. Can we talk later?"

I grabbed their bags and handed them to Jasper. "Sure, Jasper told me he told you."

She nodded, "Didn't tell us who though."

I let out a breath, "Good, I don't to try to stop three men from killing him. Peter and Jasper are enough, believe me. He knows your family, he lives in Forks."

That statement made Emmett stop on the porch from going in and turned to look at me and his wife. "Who?"

I looked at him and he looked at me. We stared for what could have been hours, Jasper now being at my side. I kept my eyes on Emmett and his were on me, daring me to avoid the question. I let out a breath. "Mike Newton."

"WHAT?"

I looked down and laid my head on Jasper's chest as he pulled me to him.

"Em, now so loud." Jasper stated with a silent threat.

"I'll kill him. On second thought, why haven't you?"

I knew he was going to ask, but I kept my face in Jasper's chest, just listening.

"Bella made me promise not to. She made Peter also. She has literally jumped on my ass and pushed me down to keep from goin' to Washington. If I wouldn't hurt so damn much from bein' away from her, I'd go anyway."

He wrapped both arms around me and I him. I knew he would; that the only thing keeping him here was me.

"Emmett, she'll get over it. It's been a long time, she's just not used to the touch." I heard Rose comment.

I looked up and over to her, giving her a small smile.

"Well, now that that is outta the way, lets show ya yer room." Peter stated, leaning against the porch rail.

We all nodded and followed Peter into the house.

_**Finally inspiration, Jasper to come up soon. Please leave a message below for me on your thoughts. Can't wait to hear from you all.-Brianna**_


	6. Chapter 6

**JASPER**

I knew telling Emmett was a bad idea. I could feel his need to protect his sister and it was taking everything in me not to hit him. Protecting Bella was my job, she was my mate. Peter I understood, as a sire myself, I knew their bond. I kept Bella close to me while we showed them the house and their room. Rose was in awe and told us how much she loved it loads of times. Fuck me, I need some guy time.

I looked over at Peter to see his smirk and showed him my finger. He chuckled and led Charlotte out for them to hunt as night was nearing. They always traveled into Mexico to hunt so that it wouldn't get out around Houston. I pulled Bella out of my sister's room and into the living, sitting on the couch and pulling her in my lap. "I love ya." I whispered in her ear, pulling her to me.

"I love you too." She whispered back as our purrs sounded.

I nuzzled my face into her hair and set my chin on her shoulder.

Holding my Bella, my mate, was like nothing I ever experienced before. She was something else and I learned new things about her all the damn time. She had a temper and wasn't afraid to use it. I like her better this way then I did before and told her often that she should've let Edward see this side of her. She turned her body so that she was straddling me and wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her as close as I could to me, needing reassurance that she was here and not in my brother's arms. I knew I was gonna have to figure something out for that, it wasn't her fault. Wasn't Emmett's either for that matter. It was natural for male vampires to be certain ways with their mates till they could mark them and get their scent in them. I knew part of the reason I let him hug her was because Peter's venom was in my mate and mine was in his, otherwise, Emmett would've been pulled off her the second he pulled her to him. I felt when Rose and Em entered the room, but didn't really say anything. I was too busy being with my Bella to care, really. I felt my mate's lips touch my neck and my hands automatically gripped her hips and pulled her closer, if that was possible.

"huh'um."

Bella pulled back just enough to turn and look at the person that made the couch. "Yes."

I smirked as Emmett squirmed just a bit and Rose smiled at the reaction.

"Not all of us want to see your mating rituals, Bella."

She was up in a flash and in his face. Rose looked at me and I her, both of us trying not to laugh at Emmett's expense.

"Mating rituals, really. I seem to remember someone not being so quiet with their "mating rituals" when I was in the house with them. I had to hear it, from all of you. Just wait till I can get marked, you really wont like it then."

I looked at her, trying to grasp what she said. We both knew why she wasn't marked, Rose and Em also. My sister got up and grabbed my mate's hand. "Bella."

She turned to look at Rosalie, raising an eye brow.

Rose chuckled, "You have been around my brother for too long. You have the eye brow down, Bella. Want to talk? The closer we get you over the thing, the faster you get your mark."

I felt Bella's anxiousness at the talk with Rosalie, mostly because she didn't really know her story. She looked at me and I smiled, letting her know I didn't care one way or the other. I felt her resolve as it showed on her face. She kept her eyes on mine, "Let's go."

I knew it was geared to Rose and knew they'd go somewhere other than the clearing. Bella wouldn't want it tainted by whatever they talked about. I kept my eyes on my mate as they left the house till I couldn't see her anymore. I finally blinked and turned to see Emmett smiling at me. "What?"

"It's a good look on you, Jasper."

I raised an eye brow, silently asking what he meant. He rolled his eyes. "Love. I haven't seen this on you before. Never with Alice."

I sighed and laid back against the couch. "I didn't feel this way with Alice, Emmett. How's Esme?"

I looked over at my brother to see the hurt in his eyes as I felt it. "She's bad, Jazz. Carlisle isn't even trying to hide it anymore. I don't know how to help her."

I nodded and looked at the ceiling. I hated what that vampire was going through. I had never called our "parents" mom and dad as I was older then Esme and I never reached that level with Carlisle.

"Jasper."

I turned my head back to the vampire, just looking. He sighed. "I think you should call her. She told me and Rosie she really misses everyone. She's been stuck in that damned house with those three."

"I know. It's not that I'm avoiding her. Bella hates what they did to her also. I would love for her to come here, but we are trying to avoid my pixie of an ex and her toys. She can't see Bella and Peter said that's because of her shield."

Emmett nodded. "Makes sense, it was strong with Edward while she was human. Alice's gift is decisions, so your mind. What about your gift?"

I stood up and motioned for him to got out. "I'm gonna smoke. Feels good to do that again."

We sat and I took out a cigarette, lighting it before answering him. "Peter thinks my gift still affects her because I'm her mate. I'd be too worried if I couldn't feel her emotions and so she keeps it down subconsciously."

He nodded and I handed him the pack, knowing he used to smoke as well. He sent me his gratitude and grabbed a stick from the box. He took my lighter and lit it as the girls came out of the trees.

"Oh, god, Jasper...smoking?"

Emmett and I just smiled at Rose as she gave him a kiss and Bella sat between my legs.

"You alright, darlin'?" I asked, whispering in her ear.

She nodded and put my pack next to her so she could put her hand in it's place. "Very helpful."

"Good." I kissed her neck and leaned back to take a drag.

"I didn't know you smoked, Emmett." Bella stated, looking at him.

He chuckled. "Haven't since I was turned. I know Rosie doesn't really care. Esme and Carlisle did, so I didn't do it. He's my sire, so yeah. When Alice and Jasper came around, she broke his last two packs when they found out Carlisle didn't like it."

She looked up at me and I smiled. "She was telling me I needed to quit because she saw it. I was trying to prove her wrong. She hated them, thought they were bad for me."

We chuckled as Bella rolled her eyes. "You're already undead, what's the worse that could happen? I'd be more scared for the lighter myself."

After that, we all sat silent, just enjoying the peace.

I felt my mate's free hand move to my bare foot and run her finger lightly over the veins that held my venom in them, not knowing that shit was turning me the fuck on. I didn't even know that, it was new. With Maria, sex was an award, not special. With Alice, it was a bit special. She was my wife for 50 sum odd years, but I always had to wear a shirt and socks. The shirt I understood, my scars scared her. Socks were some fetish she had.

Bella loved my bare feet though. She told me that it makes me look more free, being here in the South laying around with nothing on my feet. We all turned to the road as we smelled Peter and Charlotte heading this way. They came up and Peter wiggled his eye brows at me and Emmett on the way by. They always fucked after a hunt, turned Charlotte right the fuck on and it lasted for days. I remember their first hunt after I got here, Bella and I went to the clearing and just laid about and hunted.

"It's going to be loud." Bella whispered.

Emmett and Rose looked over at us and Bella smiled. "Hunting turns Charlee on. If she's able to save someone while they do it, like a girl for example, they get really annoying."

"Really?" Rose asked, looking back inside while her hand stayed on Emmett.

"Hell yea, I took Bella to the clearin' to get away from it when I first got here. I didn't wanna do somethin' we weren' ready fer."

I felt Bella's head move and looked down at her. I leaned down and put my free hand under her chin after flicking the cigarette, making her look at me. When her eyes met mine I smiled. "I'm not Mike fuckin' Newton or fuckin' Edward, I won' just take ya as ya know, Bella. I won' make ya think ya need ta rush either."

She nodded and got up off the porch and on her knees, "I know. That's why you're my mate and not them."

"Damn straight." I stated, putting my hand on the back of her neck and pulling her mouth to mine.

She slowly stood while my tongue plunged into her mouth and straddled my lap like she did earlier, not noticing that our visitors left the porch. Hell, I only knew because I felt the lust hit them and knew where they were headed. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled my lovely mate to me, making sure she knew what she was doing to me.

I felt the moan as my dick touched her through her jeans and let out a growl as I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I took us in and over to the couch. We didn't dare enter our rooms while making out and till I knew she was absolutely ready, I wasn't laying her on a bed. I rolled my hips into hers as I moved to kiss her neck, growling as her back arched and a hiss left her pretty little lips. I let my fingers run lightly over the small bit of skin that was know within reach as her shirt rode up enough for me to see it.

"Jasper." She whispered in my ear and I pushed up to see my mate. That was usually the code for calm down and I wanted her know I could stop at any point. I looked at her eyes to see the dark color in them, knowing the same was reflected in mine. She turned her head and I sighed. I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and sat up. She got up and sat with some space between us and I could feel the need to ask something. I turned to look at her and could see the love there, feeling curiosity now coming to the front of her emotions. "What darlin'?"

She looked down and let out a breath she didn't need. I scooted over and cupped her face to get her to look at me. "It's ok, Bella."

She looked at me and smiled. "I want to try something."

_**And Jasper, hope you're liking this still as I'm on a roll. I wanted the next part to be Bella so she should be up soon. As always, please leave me a review.-Brianna**_


	7. Chapter 7

**BELLA**

I waited as he looked at me. I knew he was trying to figure out what I wanted. It was within the male vampires to make sure we wanted for nothing and were taken care of. I stood up and held my hand out to him in a silent question. He took it without a word and I led him up to my room, there was no way in hell I was doing this in his room. I was more used to mine. He was still quiet as I opened my door and led him in.

"Shut it, Jasper."

I didn't hear him say anything, just heard the clicking sound of my door shutting. We hadn't taken anything off because I never let it get that far. Rose told me to take it one step at a time, that Jasper would wait, but may be if I got comfortable with his body, it would help. She also told me that Alice never took his shirt off, didn't like the scars. Rosalie explained that he knew Alice thought they were ugly even if she said she didn't care about them.

I was going to show him I wasn't Alice. I knew we probably wouldn't have sex, but I was getting my mate out of his shirt. If sex would ever be an option, clothes had to come off at some point, even his damn shirt. I turned to look at him and I could see how nervous he was. We had two mated couples having sex at this moment and he was an empath trying not to jump me while I took him to the one place we both avoided being alone in. "Sit." I stated, pointing to my bed. I watched as he slowly walked over and sat. I walked over and stood between his legs and cupped his face in my hands. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice I'd imagine. I touched my fingers to the bottom of his shirt. "I know I've seen you without this and Rose told me Alice made you wear it when you were alone. I want it off you, Jasper."

I kept my eyes on his and waited for him to figure out I meant it. His arms raised above his head and as slowly as I could, I lifted the fabric up and over his head. I threw it over my shoulder, not caring where it went. I got on my knees and stood level with his eyes. "She told me that Alice wouldn't dare touch you the way I want to touch you. You have proven to me that you're not Mike and Edward, can I prove I'm not the bitch that's hurt you?"

I hadn't touched him yet, I really wanted to though.

"Y'don' haveta..."

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Just feel, my mate."

I watched as he closed his eyes, tight, as if afraid I'd touch them and then run.

I started with his left wrist and lightly ran my finger tips up the arm. I made sure I got every side of his arm, every angle, before doing the say with his right one. He kept his eyes closed and it broke my heart to see him like this. I bent my mouth down to the first mark I touched and lightly kissed it. I felt him jump a bit and knew he was now watching me. I continued to kiss my way up his arms, making sure to kiss every scar I could.

When I got to his shoulder, I pulled back to see him watching me, but no longer so nervous. I kept my eyes locked with his as I ran my fingers slowly down his shoulders, one hand on each one, making sure I touched everywhere that wasn't covered in front of me. I could feel the emotions coming out of him as he started to relax and purr. I felt so happy that he was reacting this way, it let me know to keep going. I left his eyes as they closed and lightly kissed my way from his neck down to his heart.

I traced the scar that was over his heart, knowing Maria marked him here. Peter said she marked all of them there, no matter who actually sired them. It was to show everyone who they belonged to. I felt him inhale as I made my trail lower till I was sitting with my legs bent under me at the waist of his jeans. I put my hands on his hips and licked from one side to the next and his hands grasped my hair and yanked me back up to him. He crashed his mouth to mine and twisted so I was laying under him on my bed. He pulled back and looked at me, awe was all I saw mixed with the love I knew he held for me. "That was...I don'...I can'..."

"I love you." I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek.

He leaned into it and closed his eyes. I watched as he took in our emotions before opening his eyes and looking back at me. "Can I try it?"

I knew what he was asking. He wanted to return the favor. Everything with Mike happened so quickly and my coat never came off, he was too quick to get to the finish line after almost knocking me out. I simply nodded and he pulled back, taking my arms with him to pull me up. I lift my arms and he repeated the motions I did, removing my shirt. I closed my eyes and tried not to cover myself, protect myself. I felt him bring my arms down and kept his hands on my wrists, his thumb running over James' mark from so long ago. I opened my eyes to see his looking at me.

"Relax, darlin'. He never took yer shirt off. I wanna show ya, my mate, how much it means to me to look at you. Any part of you that ya let me. Can I?"

I nodded, "Can I lay down?"

He nodded and followed me as I laid back on my bed.

His mouth found mine, his tongue finding his place with mine. I felt his fingers on my left hip, just lightly skimming the skin that was there. He was going to go slow, I knew this. I shut my brain so I could just feel my mate, what he was doing to me...for me. I felt as his fingers drew circles on my skin, making them bigger with each one. My back arched as I felt his fingers trace the outer part of my navel and moaned into his mouth before he moved, tracing kisses down to my neck.

My hands fisted as my sides, not really knowing what to do with them as his hand started to rise even higher up my stomach. He kept to my stomach area, getting me used to what he was doing to me and I felt my fists loosening. I moved my right arm, bending it so I could wrap my hand against the arm that was holding most of his weight off me. My back arched as I felt his lips touch my skin at the juncture where my neck met my shoulder. His lips and hands were doing their magic and I was slowly turning to goo.

His teeth nipped just a bit as they cut into the strap of my bra and I moaned at the sensation, causing a growl to come from my mate and his hips to roll into mine. His hands continued staying just below the cup of my bra as his lips lightly traced my collarbone to the other side where he repeated the action of ripping my strap with is teeth. He knew I was nervous to move and I knew I'd just buy a new one anyway. He kissed up to where my left pulse point would be and lightly bit, sucking at the spot.

A sound I never heard came out of me as my hips bucked into his. I don't know who started purring first, but the sensation he was bringing out in me was like nothing I'd ever felt before. His fingers started their upward movement once again and a sigh left my lips as he cupped my left breast with his hand. The sigh that left his lips against my skin caused my back to arch and his hips to roll into mine. His fingernails slowly ripped what was left to my bra down the middle and moved it out of the way so that he could feel my skin against his, causing a hiss to come from my mouth.

My left hand grabbed his hair and pulled it to bring his mouth back to mine, plunging my tongue in his mouth. He let me lead as he traced my areola with his fingers before rolling my nipple between his finger and his thumb, causing a wetness to pool between my legs. Not that I wasn't already damp, but that was sweet heaven and a bit more wetness was my willing sacrifice. He pulled up to look in my eyes as his arms switched, his right hand immediately cupping my breast to give it the same attention.

I closed my eyes as my back arched and I felt his lips on my collarbone. I sighed as I felt his lips kiss their way to my chest, kiss around the mounds but not actually taking to the nipple. I bucked involuntarily as his tongue poked out of his mouth and licked my left nipple, causing another growl from my mate as his hips rolled back into mine. His mouth was a drug and I never wanted it to stop as he showed me the same love I did him some time ago.

This was heaven, if I burned now, I'd be happy. I felt his fingers run back down my side and grip my hip as our hips started a rhythm all their own. He held me in place as he rolled his hips into mine and his mouth kissed its way over to my other breast giving it the same attention it did the first one. I could feel the build up low in my stomach and the friction he was creating was like nothing. It was helping the coil within me as it got tighter and tighter.

I ran my fingers up his arms and around his back making sure to scratch my fingers down his back and over the scars that were there. His growl around my nipple caused my back to arch almost completely off the bed and he gripped my hip harder to keep me in place. We were on a mission and we needed to finish. What was actually at the finish line, I didn't know. Our jeans were still on, but shit... The feelings Jasper was emitting was mixing with my own as I shot them back to him. This was more than just making out, this was so damn intimate and I was so damn lucky I got to experience him.

I made a mental not to send Alice a very grateful thank you card for this wonderful man she gave me. I felt his teeth sink into my neck just a small bit, not enough to actually mark me as we weren't having sex, but it was enough and it sent us both over the edge into bliss. He sank onto me and I wrapped my arms around him to hold him to me. I could feel my body slowly calm down from the wonderful high my mate took me on as he rolled off me and pulled me to him. We just laid like that, no words. I don't think I even had any that would fit anyway.

I had nothing to compare it to really and it wasn't even sex. If this was great, the sex was going to kill me. I'd die happy though. I felt his purr as his fingers started to run through my hair about the time the sun decided it was time to wake. We could hear the other couples emerging from their rooms to start the day. Charlotte and I were going shopping with Rose so that we could get to know her better. This was important not just to me but to my mate and Emmett.

"Bella, get in the shower and ready, girl." I heard from Rosalie, who was outside with Emmett. I heard Charlotte and Peter chuckle as they joined them.

"I don't want to get up." I sighed, not moving.

I felt Jasper sigh, "I don' either, darlin'."

I turned on my stomach and looked at him. "I love you."

He smiled and brought me down to his mouth to kiss me.

"Jasper, I need yer mate and ya have to let me take her and yer sister shoppin'. Get outta that bed, ya don' have time."

I giggled as Jasper growled at Charlotte. "She's right. We have a long day in Houston today."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled onto his body. "I don' wanna share today, Bella."

I laid my head on his chest. "Trust me, I don't want to anymore than you. I promised though. I want to get to know her as you do, Jasper. I really do, especially after our talk."

He kissed my head and then we moved to get up. "Alright, babe. If I don' leave to shower on my own, I'm not leavin'."

I smiled and kissed him one more time. "That makes two of us."

I didn't get up as he left and shut the door behind him. I knew the girls would ask me about last night, but I didn't know what to say. I really just wanted to do something Alice never did to show him I wanted him like he did me. I didn't think he'd want to return the favor, let alone getting us both off in the process.

_"__Shower."_ I said to myself and made my way to my bathroom.

I turned the water on and took my jeans and panties off. I stepped into the tub and let the water move over me, not really wanting to remove the scent, but knew I needed to. I quickly took my shower and got out, wrapping a towel around me. I walked back into my room, putting my clothes in the hamper, heading straight for the closet. I pulled down a pair of boot cut jeans and a black tank top. I set them on my bed and made my way to my underwear drawer to pull out a pair of black boy shorts and a matching lace bra. I slipped both on and dropped the towel. I pulled the jeans on and pulled the tank over my head before opening my door and knocking on Jasper's.

"Yeah, babe."

I opened the door and stopped. Jasper was standing in front of his closet in nothing but his black towel and all I wanted to do was lick the water off him.

He turned and smirked. "Keep sendin' that out and lookin' at me like that, the girls won' like me, Bella."

I blinked and looked up at him. "Can I wear your white button up today?"

He nodded and pulled it from the hanger. "Sure, darlin'."

I smiled and took it from him, "Thanks."

I didn't give him a kiss because I knew we both wouldn't leave the room. I went back in my room and pulled my arms through the sleeves. I then rolled them up to my elbows before bending down to get my boots out of the closet. I slipped my feet into them and then found my brush and a hair tie. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and noticed Jasper's small love bite and smiled, remember what happened when he did it. I saw him leaning against my door through my mirror and smiled at him. He walked up and wrapped his arms around me.

"love you." he stated. He then kept his eyes on mine in the mirror and licked the bite, causing my legs to give out and a moan to escape.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, YA LEAVE HER ALONE SO WE CAN LEAVE."

We heard Charlotte yell up from what sounded to be my car. It appears they were very impatient this morning. I grabbed my phone and pulled the charger out. I put it in my back pocket and grabbed my credit card, knowing I needed at least a new bra. "See you when I get back."

He nodded and kissed me. "Be safe."

I smiled, "Always."

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs and out to the porch where he lit a cigarette and I joined my sister and Rosalie for a girls day in Houston.

_**And Bella like promised. I hope the small lemon was liked. I didn't want them to rush right after talking to Rose so not a full out lemon. It's coming though, don't worry about it. Anyways, leave me a note as always. Love everyone single one of you for the feedback, not matter what it is.-Brianna**_


	8. Chapter 8

**JASPER**

I sat smoking as I watched the girls drive off with my Bella, thinking about the night before. I didn't let myself think on in the shower because I knew the guys would give me more shit then I'm sure they were planning on anyway. I was surprised they weren't hounding it into me yet, not that I wasn't grateful. I needed to hunt, but was waiting till I couldn't see the car anymore. I stubbed my smoke out in the can Bella placed out for me and then took off before Peter and Emmett could lay into me. I needed to feed and if I didn't, I'd most likely hurt one of them. I'm sure Peter knew this, but Emmett didn't.

I know they couldn't see what was going on, so they had no clue I didn't sleep with my mate. I also knew they noticed her little love bite I gave her wasn't a mark one would give as a mate either. It wasn't deep enough to put my venom with hers. I got to the middle of the woods and stood, letting out a breath to calm and let the monster take over. I let my senses reach out and found what I wanted. I sprinted to the east and quickly came upon a bobcat and it's mate, how fitting. I quickly disposed of them and then set out to find something else. I came upon a heard of deer and quickly took them out as well before heading back to the house. When I reached the tree line, I noticed my friends hadn't moved from the porch.

"Y'better?" Peter asked as I reached them.

"Yeah." I sat on the steps and pulled out another cigarette, handing one to Emmett.

They let me smoke in peace, but I could feel at least Emmett's curiosity.

"What Emmett?"

"Bella's not marked."

I looked at him, not moving my head and nodded.

"Nope." I stated, taking another drag.

"How is that even possible, Jazz? I had never felt anything like that before from you when we all lived together."

I just shrugged and finished my cigarette. I knew Peter knew. I left marks like that all over the girls in the camp as I only let my dick go in Maria, I just didn't want him to hate me for it. I could feel his anger at the situation just below the surface. "Tell'im, Jasper."

I raised an eye brow at him. "That an order, Captain?"

I watched Peter pinch the bridge of his nose. "If ya don' I will. I know what that girl is ta you and so does he. What he don' understand is how ya fucked yer pretty lil' mate and didn't mark'er."

I growled. "Don't talk like that, Peter."

I could feel my anger mixing with his and was trying to calm myself down.

"It's not like that, Peter. I didn' mean ta do that." I stated once I got us both calmed down.

"Do what, Jazz?"

I looked at Emmett and ran a hand through my hair. "When I was with Maria, I only stuck my dick in her. Ta piss her the fuck off, I'd pretend ta fuck the others, markin'em like I did Bella. I didn' even know I did it till I saw her with her hair up."

Peter and I waited for him to process what I told him and I felt his anger rise as he figured it out.

"You marked her like a whore?"

I shook my head and sent him some calm. "No, I didn't fuck her and my body reacted that way. I don' have a fuckin' clue why. When I saw it on'er, Em...I liked it bein' there. It was a mark, even if it's a faint one. No one else has ever marked her but Peter and James. Edward don' count as he used James'. Her reaction to it before I got yelled at by Charlee was me lickin' it and wantin' ta make it deeper. I hadn't ever wanted ta do that."

Emmett looked at Peter, who nodded. He knew I didn't mean to do that to Bella and certainly not because I thought she was a whore. What I didn't know what if Peter and Charlotte told her I used to do that while at the camp. I never thought to tell her as I never thought I'd do it to her.

"Don', Major. She knows what that is. My mate made sure she knew encase ya did it before y'all fucked."

I nodded. "I'm goin' to the clearin'."

I didn't wait for them to say anything, just took off. I needed to think about biting Bella. She was the best thing to happen to me and apparently I was so fucked up I marked her like a newborn in my camp. This is why I waited for her to leave. She would know something was wrong with me and I didn't want her to think I didn't like what happened. I did. Getting off in my pants was a first for me though. I didn't even realize I still had them on, I was too caught up in Bella and what we were doing. If I got that caught up with just fooling around, having sex with her would be indescribable. There wouldn't be a word for it. I took my phone out as it beeped to find a message from Bella.

"_I got something for you..."_ was all it said and I sighed as I laid on the ground and watched the clouds. I thought about everything, Bella, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Es...I pulled out my phone, taking Emmett's advice and called my friend.

_"__Hello..."_

"Hey, Esme. How're ya holdin' up, sweetheart?"

_"__Oh, Jasper. It's horrible. I thought he was my mate. Did you know, hun?"_

I sighed, "Not till I figured out he was fuckin'em too, Esme. Ya should come visit. I haven' talked ta Peter and Charlee about it, but Em and Rose are here. Ya need outta the house, Esme."

She stayed silent for a moment before answering. _"Bella's alive, Jasper."_

She was whispering and I sat up, fast. "How'd ya know that, Esme?"

_"__Hold on...CARLISLE, I'M GOING FOR A DRIVE."_

I waited while she got in her car and pulled out. _"You still there, Jasper."_

"Yeah, What's goin' on, Esme?"

"I heard the three of them talking. She's alive but they don't know where. You have to find her before they do. I'm driving to you, I hope that's alright. I wanna help, Bella."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and got up, running back to the house. I didn't answer till I reached the tree line and saw Bella's car back.

"I'm in Houston, Esme." I stated as I hung up the phone, knowing she'd come to me and not go back.

I walked into the house to see the girls with Peter and Emmett in the living room. Bella came to me and I held her to me, just needing to hold her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered as I pulled her closer.

I pulled back and took her hand. "I talked to Esme."

Everyone looked at me and I pulled Bella down in my lap as I landed in the chair. "She overheard the other three. They know Bella's alive, but not where. She wants to help find Bella. I didn't tell her, ya were here, darlin'. She's comin' though."

I could feel the room turn to anger and anxiousness; the only person I was worried about was in my lap with nothing but happiness shining through. I looked at her and tried to figure out what she was happy for with this.

She smiled. "I missed Esme and she doesn't need to be there. They can't see any of us here and will think it's something with Peter as Alice doesn't really know how that works. Did she say how they knew?"

I shook my head. "I saw the car outside and told her I was here. I then hung up the phone and came in here. I had to feel ya in my arms, Bella."

She nodded and laid her head on my chest. I again took in the atmosphere. Emmett and Rose were a bit worried, knowing the Cullens better then Peter and Charlotte. Peter was staring at me and Charlotte was anxious. I raised an eye brow, having a silent conversation with my second. He knew I needed him to search his gift, his feeling, on the situation without me asking. He nodded and closed his eyes.

My fingers found their way to the little bite on Bella and lightly traced it as I waited. No one made a sound, knowing I needed to figure out a plan. I calculated in my head that Esme was about 15 hours away if she drove like we did, which I'm sure she was. She made a last minute decision so Alice wouldn't see the move. They'd think she just went for a drive to get away.

I felt Bella's hand on my cheek and looked down to see her looking at me, our purrs mixing together. I leaned my head and kissed her on the forehead, laying my cheek on the top of her head.

"Major."

I lifted my head and looked at Peter. "Captain."

"I'm guessing the mind reader went to Forks with the seer on a hunt and read the wolves. That's the only way I can feel that works. Rose and Em know how to keep both out of their head. If they know, they will want her so they can get you. The mind reader wants her and thinks she's human."

I felt the growl and wrapped my arms around Bella. "Call Garrett, see if he can pay them a visit for us. Helps no gift works on him. I need his help to protect my mate and I don' how ta do that yet."

Peter nodded and got up to make his call.

"Who's Garret?"

I looked over at Rose as I heard her question. "He's a friend. I met him during my time with Maria, but he wasn't in our camp. He was change during the American Revolution. His gift is that no gift works on him. Eleazar called him a dud."

"And he'll help?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, He hates Alice almost as much as Peter and Charlee. None of them like how confined I was. When Peter makes it known she's after my mate, he'll help just to see me kill her."

"No."

We all looked at Bella, who was giving off some anger and assurance. I raised my eye brow in question. "She's mine, Jasper. She made you feel like shit when you were alone and she played with me and Esme while fucking the other two. Hell, I'm sure Edward wasn't the virgin he said he was."

"He told you he was a virgin?" Rose asked.

Bella turned to her and simply nodded.

I could feel Rose's anger as she took that in and replied. "He sure as hell isn't. I should have seen it. You aren't the first singer he's come across. Emmett's had two, so I didn't think anything on it till this last time. The first one he fucked and drained, Bella. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and I were the only ones who were around then. There's no telling what he did during his time in rebellion. Did he tell you he left for a decade to feed on humans? He thought Carlisle was just trying to hinder us."

Bella took that in and looked up at me. I merely nodded, agree with Rose and I could feel the betrayal. It was masked by anger at him lieing and I knew it was just because he played with her. She gave me a kiss to assure me it was just because he lied all those years ago.

"Major."

We turned to look at Peter, who continued. "Garrett said he'd make the stop pretendin' to be lookin' fer ya. They don' know him other than the pixie, o'course, so shouldn't be a problem. He said he'd try to figure it out and head straight here. He's gonna see if they know where we are."

I smiled, Garrett was one hell of a great guy. He also love a good fight, which with him and Peter, it was going to be. I taught Em and Rose how to fight a long ass time ago and Peter taught Bella and Charlotte.

"Well, I'm gonna spend time with my mate before Esme gets here."

I threw Bella over my shoulder, causing her to let out a squeal and ran to the clearing.

_**And another Jasper. I may do one or two more. Thought I'd give you something since it's been so long for me. Please continue to leave reviews. Thanks again to everyone that's doing that along with favs and follows. Till next time-Brianna**_


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING...LEMON ALERT**

**BELLA**

He put me down as soon as we got to the clearing and his mouth was on mine in the same instant. I didn't mind and gave into it. He picked me up and I felt the tree as my back crashed into it and his hand gripped my hip roughly. My hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt and Jasper pulled back just long enough for me to get the damn thing off of him. We both needed this, with the threat of whatever was going on, we needed to know the other was here and not going anywhere.

I knew he was scared about Edward more than anything else. I heard the rip as my shirt and bra were thrown somewhere in the vicinity. I felt his erection as he pushed himself as close to me as he could and the growl to come from my mouth almost shocked me to a stopping point. His mouth made its way to my neck, to the bite he left just a few hours alone. I felt a shift in his emotion as he pulled back to look at me. His eyes were coal black with lust and I'm sure mine were just as dark. I put my hand to his cheek and smiled as his eyes closed and his face leaned into my touch. I could feel something was wrong, I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Bella, Jasper."

He turned and put me behind him as Charlotte and Rose came out to of the trees. They stopped and looked at us. "Esme's here and her phone's been ringin' nonstop, Major. She wants ta talk to ya. We didn' tell her who yer with."

I put my hand on Jasper's bicep and he turned to look at me. We stared at each other and I felt the calm surround us as his eyes drifted back to the honey color. "Let's go see her and figure this all out. I need a shirt though."

"Got it covered. Peter sent this with us."

We looked back at the girls and Rose held up a tank top for me. I smiled as she slowly walked over and handed it to Jasper. He took it and gave it to me so I could quickly cover myself. After I was secure, I touched his arm again and he turned to look at me. I could feel the anxiousness coming from him as he looked at my neck. Charlotte told me about these, how he would most likely bite me till he actually marked me. I was fine with it, the way he was with me and the bite this morning and today made me feel special.

The monster in him did this to piss off who he thought he wanted, Jasper did it out of love. He just needed to see that I understood this. I took his hand and led him back with Charlotte and Rosalie so that we could talk with Esme. The others were on the porch when we got back and Jasper still hadn't put his shirt back on. I left his hand and ran up to hug the woman standing with my sire. I didn't think I'd have that reaction, but now that I see her, I knew how much I missed her.

"Bella."

I pulled back to see the shocked look on her face. "Surprise."

I watched the smiled grace her face as she took in the new me and pulled me to her again. "Oh, darling, I've missed you terribly. How?"

"I met Peter and Charlotte a few years ago, got hurt, and I didn't want Jasper to be alone. Peter's my sire."

She turned to look at the man behind her, now with his mate in his arms.

"Thank you."

He just nodded and led us all into the living room. Jasper immediately took my hand and pulled me in his lap as he sat back in the chair we occupied earlier. Rose and Em took to the love seat with Esme at their feet while Peter pulled Charlee to him on the couch.

"Have ya answered, yet?" I heard Jasper ask as I laid my head back on his chest.

We all looked at Esme and she shrugged, "Not yet. I didn't want to give anything away about you. They can't see you and it's bugging Alice. She can't see Rose and Emmett either."

We all smiled and they looked at me. I took a breath and let it out. "My shield is stronger then I thought. Alice can't see them because she can't see me. Peter and Charlee have always been off her radar because of his gift so, yeah."

Esme nodded. "Does that mean she can't see me?"

I felt Jasper pull me closer as his arms wrapped around me.

"I think so, sweetheart. Alice totally trusts the visions and now she can't see what we're doin'. A friend is helpin' us, though. He should be here in a week or so."

Esme nodded and smiled as Rose started playing with her hair. I remembered them all this way. They were really close and I could see the hurt they felt for their friend. Carlisle has been in the wrong about this woman and I truly knew he was going to get his, just not quite sure who will do it. I felt my purr start up as Jasper started to run his fingers lightly up and down my arm. I closed my eyes and tuned out the conversations. I sighed as the contentment washed over me while my mate went over strategy with Peter and Emmett. The sound of the phone going off made everyone look at the newest visitor. I felt Jasper's nod and Esme pushed the answer button.

"Hey, Alice."

"_Esme, are you alright? We've been trying to get a hold of you, sweetie. You went dark and I have been worried."_

I could feel the growl of my mate as mine match his in volume. How dare Alice play the guilt card. Esme smiled as she answered. "Jasper called, dear. He asked me to visit him and so I just drove. I hadn't planned on it, but it sounded like a great idea. I was intruding on you all and needed a break, Alice. I'll be home in a few weeks, I promise."

_"__You're with my Jasper. He's alright?"_

I made to get up and Jasper tightened his grip on me. We all knew I couldn't talk to her, we didn't need them to know I was here and not human. Jasper motioned for the phone and Esme gave it to him.

"Alice."

_"__Oh thank god, Jasper. I have been so worried. You just left. Didn't give me a chance to tell you I didn't know about you and Bella till she was gone. Come home, I miss you."_

I rolled my eyes as I clenched my teeth so I would say anything. Jasper's thumb found his bite, calming me instantly.

"Alice, I'm not comin' back. Somethin' came up with Peter and he needs me here."

_"__Maybe I could come there, two heads and all that."_

"No way in hell is that pixie comin' here. Jasper, ya hear me."

I smiled at Charlotte as Jasper smiled. "Ya heard her, Alice. Why don' ya go fuck Eddie, I'm sure he'd make it better."

He hung up the phone and threw it back to Esme before wrapping his arms around me. I felt the purr as he kissed my neck, the anxiousness coming back. I turned to look at him, silently asking what was up with the emotion. His eyes found mine and we held a silent conversation as I tried to get him to tell me what was up. Everyone eventually left but Esme, who I'm sure was curious where she was staying.

"Esme, you can put yer stuff in my room. I'll stay with Bella."

Esme nodded and then followed Charlotte up to show her where she could rest. Jasper kept his eyes on mine as his thumb went back the bite. As my head studied the man in front of me, I figured out the emotion went with the bite. I got up from his lap and took his hand. He let me pull him up and lead him to my room. As we got into the area, he shut the door and I sat him on my bed. I knelt in front of him and cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you."

"I love ya, Bella."

I smiled and kissed him a bit before pulling back. "Why are you anxious? Talk to me, please, Jasper."

He took a deep breath and put his forehead to mine. "I didn't mean to bite ya, darlin'."

I smiled and kept my head against his. "I love the bite, Jasper. I know what Charlotte told me, but you have made me feel so special all day with it. I don't understand."

He pushed me back a bit and got in the floor with me. We stood on our knees, looking at each other. He took a breath and cupped his face with mine. "I've just been thinkin' about somethin' Em said today when Peter and I explained it to him. I didn' want ya to think I thought of ya the same as I did them girls, Bella."

"I don't, Jasper. You know why? (he shook his head) Because I know eventually, you're going to mark me as your mate. I'm going to mark you as mine, and we are going to spend eternity together. I will proudly wear any bite or mark you give me because it comes from you."

He didn't say anything, just crashed his mouth to mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth. I moaned as his arms snaked around me, lowering me down to the carpet. He climbed on top of me as my arms made their way around his neck. I moaned as his hand made its way under my shirt, slowly bringing it up, revealing more skin. My fingers ran down his back, which was still shirtless, earning another moan from me and a growl from my mate.

My hips bucked as his hand cupped my breast, earning a groan from his mouth and his hips to roll back into mine. Jasper pulled back just enough to lift my shirt over my head before his lips found their way to my neck, nibbling and kissing his way down till he got to my collarbone. As my fingers got to the band of his jeans, I ran them around and to the button on the front. He pulled back as my fingers unbuttoned them and looked at me.

"Show me." I whispered and he smiled, leaning back into down to kiss me.

My fingers found his zipper and I slowly ran it down as his lips covered my left breast. His fingers ran down to my hips, drawing circles around the bone and causing my back to arch into his hips. His fingers slowly ran to the button on my jeans and undid it, slowly running my zipper down, tooth by tooth. I gasped against his lips as his fingers lightly touched the new skin that he uncovered till he reached the top of my underwear.

As the kisses grew more heated, my curiosity did also. I moved my hand back to the front of his jeans, running my fingers down the skin that exposed. I gasped as I realized my mate wasn't wearing anything under the denim that was currently covering him. A moan left my mouth as his fingers started playing with the lace that was hiding my most intimate area. He pulled his face up a bit and looked at me as his finger went under my lace. I smiled and put a hand to his cheek. "Take them, my mate. Show me."

He growled and yanked my jeans and lace down my legs. I stared at him as he looked down at me. This was a huge step, one I had waited for a long ass time and it was finally here. It was finally right. No Mike, no Edward...just me and Jasper. Watching him look at me, the emotions he was giving, made me feel like the most beautiful treasure ever in existence. When his eyes got to mine, the love was overwhelming and I felt my breath leave me...well what little we actually needed.

He took one of my legs and slowly started at the toes, messaging his way up my leg to my knee before repeating the action with the other leg. I could feel the coil start to tighten as his fingers reached higher on my leg. What this man was doing to me, there weren't any words. His body followed his arms as he climbed higher up my legs. He slowly ran his fingers up each of my thighs, gaining closure to where my body needed him the most.

He kept his eyes on mine as his fingers brushed my center, causing my hips to buck and my back to come half way off the floor. I watched as his head lowered down, tongue poking out and licking from one hip to the other. As the coil wrapped around my lower regions, Jasper's tongue found its way to a button, causing a roar to escape me. My back came off the floor and his arm laid across my hip bone, holding me in place as his tongue licked its way to my entrance before poking inside me.

The feelings erupting in me were like nothing. Jasper sure knew what he was doing as his thumb played with my button and his tongue continued its rhythm with my pussy. I felt the coil in me unwind as my orgasm hit me full force. Jasper took all I gave before making his way back up to me and plunging his tongue in my mouth, letting me taste myself. He rolled his hips into mine as my legs opened wider to let him settle.

My feet found the top of his jeans and slowly pulled them down till he was able to kick them off. When our centers met with nothing between them, I saw stars and my mate growled in satisfaction. Our hips rolled against each other as I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him there. His lips made a trail down my jaw line and took my earlobe in his mouth. "Make love to me, Jasper. Show me how you feel." I whispered in his ear as I took it in my mouth.

He pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at me. "Ya sure, darlin'?"

I smiled and nodded, "I want this bite to be a mark. I love this one, but I want the real one. I want everyone to know I belong to Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of the Southern Wars, and the most feared vampire ever."

He smirked at me and winked. "Aw, darlin'...after I'm through with you, no male will get close enough."

I giggled, which turned into a moan and my back arching as his member slid its way into me, making us one. We kept our eyes on each other as our rhythm started out slowly, just taking in the moment. I had waited for this for my whole life, unlife, whatever. As the pace picked up, Jasper's hand gripped my hip to hold me in place. I loved watching him lose his calm, just giving into our primitive instinct with mates.

I gave as much as I got and hissed when Jasper's body came down on mine as we rode each other higher and higher. I could feel myself about to unwind and knew he could tell I was getting closer and closer to my climax. "Let go, my mate." he whispered and I did.

As my orgasm hit, I bit into his left pulse point, marking him as mine. My mark did its job as Jasper reached his peak and bit me, marking me as his. We kept our teeth in place, sharing venom as our climaxes started to calm a bit. Jasper collapsed on me as we let each other go and I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to move him. I felt the emptiness as he pulled out of me and rolled off, pulling me to him. I laid my head on his chest and ran my fingers over his many scars.

"I love you, Jasper." I whispered, not moving.

"I love ya, too my mate."

I shivered as he ran his thumb over the mating mark and I couldn't be happier. I had my mate, I had the best sex ever and it was all because of him. I rolled over and lifted my head to look at him, my fingers finding my mark on him. We just stared at each other as the sun came over the horizon. I felt his awe as the sun hit my face and I smiled, staring at the colors that were bouncing off him.

"We should hunt, my mate." he whispered, causing shivers to ignite in me.

I nodded and made to get up. "Together?"

he nodded, "Being mates, hunting is a great thing to do together. Well, that's what Emmett has always told me. You've seen Charlee and Peter."

I nodded and made to get up, pulling a tee shirt over me. I grabbed a pair of shorts as he pulled up his jeans. He took my hand and led me out, ignoring everyone as we made our way out to the woods for our first hunt together.

_**Here you go guys, the finally nailed it (pun attended). Hope you liked it and please let me know. Thank you so much for all the great reviews that I woke up to today! Please continue to leave them and until next time...Brianna**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A DIFFERENT POV FOR YOU ALL, ENJOY...**

**GARRETT**

After the phone call from Peter, I high tailed my ass to Canada. I knew where the Cullens were, thanks to the Captain, and I had every intention of helping the Major protect his mate. I knew the pixie ass retarded bitch wasn't his mate, she kept him locked up. Telling him he was gonna slip...if that bitch only knew. Hell, she probably knew he was keeping everyone, mostly her and Edward, from devouring the towns they lived in.

Major Whitlock had lived a century under the spon of Satan just to live under the bitch and that pissed me right the fuck off. I sent a text to Peter when I landed my happy ass in Montreal to let them know I was there and to expect my ass in Houston in about four days. I loved my gift. Being a "dud" was fucking great. I also had the ability of not having a scent. I could spy and they'd think I fucking left them to figure out where my friend had traveled.

Alice was the only one who knew me, and we only let her know my ability for dodging gifts. I found the house easy enough, just looked for the biggest one in the middle of fucking no where. Seriously, one would think they wanted to be found. I made sure to walk up the front drive so that they could see me. I wasn't one to keep hidden when I needed to see to something first.

I heard them talking about an Esme, apparently she was with Jasper. I knocked on the door to alert them to my presence and heard them jump. I smirked as Alice opened the door, her eyes holding all the hatred she had for me.

"What are you doing here?" she shrieked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Wanted to see your husband, pix. He here?"

He face scrunched in anger and her lips pursed. "No, we had an argument and he left for a bit. What do you really want, Garrett?"

I raised my arm and leaned it against the door frame. "Well...if he's gone, maybe you and I co..."

"Ali, who's here?"

She turned so I could go in and I saw two men, Eddie and Carlisle most likely.

"This is Garrett, he's an old friend of my Jasper's."

I smirked as I saw the eyes of the boy narrow when she said _my Jasper_.

"You don't like _her_ Jasper, boy?"

I heard his growl and the other turned to me. "If you're just going to insult my family, you can leave. Jasper has left with my mate and we need to figure out how to get them back."

I looked to the pixie. "Pix, what's he talking about?"

"Must you call me that?"

I just raised a brow and she rolled her eyes as I smirked.

She threw her hands in the air. "Fine, They were having an affair and left us, ok. He's turned back to the Major and I've seen him going after my best friend, taking Esme with him. Bella's in danger and we really need to help her."

I took in what she said and sighed. "Maybe I could help? He'd never think of me helping you, Pix. Remember, we don't get a long. Can't Bella take care of herself?"

I watched as Ed growled again. "Ali, sweetie, we can't trust him. He's known Jasper a long time."

She smiled and skipped up to him while I kept my face in check.

"Silly, that's why we can trust him. He's right, we don't get along. That's mostly because I hate that he's immune to every gift he comes in contact with. Due to this, Jasper can't feel his deceit. It's perfect and you can have your pet back before Jasper figures out she's alive."

"Excuse me, pet?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

They all looked at me and I could see the need for this Bella; it was making me wish I got the name of Major's mate. I'm guessing it's this Bella, though. Alice sighed, keeping her hand in Eddie's. "Yes, sadly...she's still a human. My Jasper's obsessed with her. Almost killed her five and a half years ago. We told him she died so that he wouldn't go after her. Edward needs her and Carlisle wants to help her control her shield. She's very strong for a human and doesn't want to turn. That's why we need to save her. She wants to be Edward's pet. He spoils her and she lets him drink."

I nodded and looked at the three in front of me.

"Why are you telling me all this? Eddie, I know is pissed he can't read me. You can't see me, pix. How do you know you can trust me?"

I watched her smirk and a twinkle appear in her eye. "Because your mate was killed by his sire. You know how it is for Edward. He loves Bella in his own way and we don't want her hurt. Rose and Em left when Jasper did. Rose has always hated her because Edward wouldn't sleep with her. I'm so damn scared my Jasper's going to take her from us...She's family. That's why I know you'll help. You have contact with Peter, also, that's where he is. I can't see that damn vamp and so Jasper took Esme there to hide. You need to go now, please, Garrett. If I had another way, I'd take it."

I nodded, "Alright. I'll go and do this for you. This Bella doesn't need to be hurt. I'll call you in a few days."

She skipped up and gave me a hug. "Thank you."

'You're welcome, Pix."

With that, I nodded to the boys and left.

I knew they were watching and so ran till the couldn't see me before turning around to see if I could catch anything before running south. I climbed up a tree and into the attic window. I loved not being noticed, I really do. I crawled along the floor till I knew I was over the study room and could hear the three people below me.

"Do you really think he's reliable, Ali?"

_"__I'm not entirely sure, Edward. I do know he thinks Maria killed his mate, so that's a plus for us. Jasper was Maria's second, the damn god of war. He has no clue it was really Benito. We used the Esme card and Carlisle played it perfectly. We didn't even really lie about it."_

"Yes, but I agree with Alice, Edward. Bella's a human and I for one want to know how she's able to do what he can while human. I have heard of him from Alice. He's old and has lived a very long time. He fought on different sides from Jasper and Peter. Once we get Bella here, we can start. I already have the basement set up for the draining and the experimentations. We all will be happy and the Volturri will never know."

"I get that, but what if Jasper figures it out?"

_"__Edward, by the time he figures it out Bella will have Stockholm Syndrome and will be putty in your hands. We have a man on the inside and that's all we're going to need. Trust me."_

I heard all I needed and climbed back out the way I came in.

I got far enough to text Peter that I was leaving and then took off for Houston. Using Susanna against me was low. While she wasn't my mate, she was my companion for decades before that Spanish ass killed her. He would have gotten me also if Jasper and Peter hadn't shown up. I was so glad it appeared that she didn't get the correct information out of Jasper about me. I never had a mate. If I had, I wouldn't be here as the Major would have killed me some time long before now.

I kept to the mountains and trees to make my time shorter and I could get to base. I passed the _"Welcome to_ _Texas"_ Sign after leaving Arkansas and sighed. I know Texas didn't exist when I was turned, but it was where I lived with Savannah, so it would always be home. I picked up my pace, making it to Peter's. There were five vamps waiting on me when I slowed my speed, three men and two women.

I instant recognized the Major, the Captain, and the lovely Charlotte. The other couple, I wasn't sure about. I stopped at the porch, looking up at the vampires. The Major was in stance and so I stood as I remembered from our time during war.

"Report."

"They are wanting to use her as a blood bag and experiment on why she appears to be like me, Major. They said you turned to your old ways and wish this Bella dead, taking Rose, Em, and Esme with you. I got Pix to let me spy for her, so that should benefit us greatly."

I watched as he nodded and turned his head to his Captain. I stayed put as he didn't ask me to move.

"Makes sense. Bella told Charlee and me she was his singer, Jasper."

Jasper nodded and looked back down at me.

We studied each other for a moment. I knew he was trying to figure out if I'd actually turn on them and not help. I started to fidget as I became oddly uncomfortable. I had a strange feeling in my chest and it hurt like hell, not as bad as being burned, but still. I rubbed my chest, right where my heart should beat, not liking this feeling at all.

"Garrett, ya alright?"

I looked up at Jasper and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Major. This Bella's your mate, correct?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, and already a vampire so no blood bag for Edward."

I continued to fidget and my legs gave out, causing me to fall into the rail of the step.

_"__Jasper, something's wrong."_

We all heard from inside the house. Jasper turned to head in while Peter and the other male came to help me.

"Hey, I'm Emmett."

"Garrett." I stated as they helped me in the house.

We walked into the living room where Jasper was now in the floor helping a female sit up.

"Esme, sweetheart...you alright?" I heard him ask and watched her nod.

I looked over and saw a beautiful vampire I didn't know with mahogany hair and a new mark on her neck, Bella. I nodded and she just smiled and waved.

"You alright?" she asked, making her mate turn back to look at me as he helped his friend up.

I nodded, "Yea, I don't know what hit me, though. I was fine two mi..."

I trailed off as I looked into the golden eyes of the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her blonde hair hung to her shoulder and she was looking at me like I hung the moon. I shrugged out of the hands that helped me and walked over to the beautiful woman. I took her hand and brought it to my hands.

"Hey."

I watched her as she smiled and turned shy. "Hello."

Everyone vanished and it was just her and I standing here in this room. I walked closer to her and cupped her cheek with my hand, watching her lean into my palm. This woman, this wonderful woman, was mine. She was perfect.

"My mate." I whispered and the smile lit up her whole face as she looked into my eyes.

"Esme." she whispered.

I smiled and kept my eyes on hers, "Garrett."

I then leaned down and kissed my mate for the first time.

_**Alright, here's the big plan from Alice and the guys. Hope you liked Garrett's POV. Please let me know your thoughts and whatever of this and the rest. Also big thanks to all the reviews once again. I am loving all the feedback from you guys. Next up will be Jasper.-Brianna**_


	11. Chapter 11

**JASPER**

I felt the emotions of the couple who had no clue we were even there in the room and couldn't have been happier. Whether or not I thought Garrett would turn and help Alice didn't matter. Esme was with me and so he'd be with Esme. Not that I wasn't happy for my friends, quite the opposite really. Garrett had been alone for a fucking long time and Esme was just what he needed.

I wrapped my arms around my mate and pulled her to me, watching the scene. I could feel the happiness around the room at different levels for the two in the middle of us. Rose and Em were happy for their "mother" since she'd be happy and not hurting anymore over the asshole while Peter and Charlotte knew how big this was for Garrett. Bella looked up at me and I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead as the other two pulled apart.

I could feel embarrassment hit Esme and chuckled, causing Garrett to whip around to me and put her behind him. Till he marked her, we were threats. Emmett, Peter, and I were enemies. I watched as he tried to figure out how to get her out without hurting her and sighed. Bella pulled from my embrace and walked over to him, still keeping my hand in hers. She hadn't let me go once since marking each other till we started waiting for Garrett after his text.

"Garrett, I'm Bella. Jasper's my mate, see." She quietly stated, baring her mark to the man in the middle of us. I watched his eyes as they slowly went to the mark on her left pulse point.

"Charlotte and Rose are the mates of the other men and Esme is our sister, well...Rose's mother. We aren't going to hurt her, Garrett. We love her."

My mate kept her voice soft as she addressed my friend and I carefully watched him. I needed to make sure my Bella was unharmed, friend or not, I'd fight him if I had to.

"Garrett..." I watched as he turned back to Esme, who put her hand in his.

"They are my family, my mate. They wont hurt me. They are your friends. Let's go for a hunt, I'll try it your way or you can try mine."

Bella's head whipped up as we all stared at Esme. She was going to try to feed off human, we all knew that. Garrett and Peter always joked about being "veggie". Sure they knew why I did it and even agreed to it helping me stay sane, but never figured out why a normal vampire would go for it.

"I'll try yours, my mate." I heard come from my old friend's mouth.

We all watched as Esme led Garrett out of the house and into the woods. As soon as they were out of hearing range, all three girls let out squeals and jumped like teenagers at the fact that Esme was going to be happy. I sat down and let my mate have her fun with the girls. I knew how important my friend was to Bella and how upset she was that Esme had suffered at the hands of a man she thought to be her mate. Peter and Emmett joined me as we continued to watch the girls.

"Garrett, huh?" Emmett stated, his eyes staying on Rose.

I sighed, "He'll be good for her and Alice just lost her spy. I wasn't sure he wouldn't turn and help them till I saw the reaction to Esme. One never knows with him. His gift makes him a better opponent then it does friend."

"Agreed. I didn't see him switching, but now...he's with us. Esme will keep him in line and I'm sure he'll want Carlisle." Peter added.

The girls turned to us after they ended the jumping. Rose and Charlee took their men to their respected rooms while Bella sat next to me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"We need to move your things before they get back, Jasper. Garrett may get the wrong idea if we don't."

I kissed my mate on the top of my head and smiled. "Are you asking me to share a room with you?"

She turned and smiled at me. "You have been there for about three days anyway, why would I want your stuff there?"

I pulled her to me by the back of her neck and plunged my tongue in her mouth. She moaned and moved so that she was straddling my waist.

"YER GONNA WANT THAT STUFF OUT OF THAT ROOM IN ABOUT 15 MINUTES, MAJOR."

We pulled back as we heard Peter yell from some where and got up. I let Bella lead up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed my two bags and she helped me put everything in them before heading across the hall to my new room. I had just sat my army bag down when I felt Esme's presence leaving the tree line.

I walked over to the window and looked down to see them coming up to the house from the trees. Esme was radiating a large amount of satisfaction and happiness and I was truly happy for her. I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist and her head lay between my shoulder blades as they entered the house.

"Jasper..."

Bella and I turned to see Esme in our doorway with Garrett behind her; she was wearing her mark proudly.

"That's a good look, Esme." I stated, wrapping my arms around Bella from behind.

She smiled and pulled Garret to her. "Um, I told him I was using your room. I didn't want him to freak out."

"I had Jasper move his things in with mine. It needed to happen anyways. You and your mate can figure out how to get rid of his scent, I think." Bella stated, causing Garrett to smirk at us.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme stated.

We then watched as Garrett led her into the room across the hall and shut the door behind him. I felt Bella's need start to grow and turned her around, plunging my tongue back into her throat. She wrapped her arms around me as I backed her up and shut the door before lifting her up and pinning her to the back of it. Her legs wrapped around me and I groaned as my dick met her center, thanking her silently for wearing a skirt today.

My hand ran up her thigh to her pussy, ripping the fabric that was keeping me from what I wanted. A scream came from my mate as I plunged two fingers into her, mimicking the rhythm of my tongue with them. I felt her hands on my jeans as she ripped the button off them, pulling them down till they fell at my ankles. I kissed my way down her neck and licked my mark, causing her to buck against my fingers, letting me take all I wanted form her. "I need you..." I whispers as I took her ear in my mouth.

"Then take me." She whispered. And I did. I plunged my dick into her wet pussy and slammed her against the door. My hands gripped her hips, holding her in place as I continued to pound into her. Her hands grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth up to hers, her sweet tongue coming out to play with mine as we continued to pound against the door.

I felt the door start to crack the closer we were getting to orgasm and I knew I needed to get her there and quick. I took a hand from her hip and pinch her clit between my fingers earning a scream to sound as she came and I pounded in her three more times before roaring out my release and the door to give out. We fell with it and ended up at the feet of an amused Garrett. We looked up at the faces of him and Esme and I made sure I covered Bella.

"Sounds like you need a new door, Major."

I rolled my eyes as a giggle came from Bella. I looked down at her and she let the laughter out.

"Let me up, babe."

I smiled and pulled out of her, making sure she was covered before standing and reaching a hand down to her. She grabbed it and hopped up, turning to look at the door.

"Garrett, Esme." She stated as she picked it up and leaned it against the hallway.

"Major, we need to plan. Peter and Emmett are already outside. I think your Captain knew what was going to happen."

I heard the laughter from outside and rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's go. We need ta figure out the pixie and her toys."

I didn't wait for him to nod, I kissed Bella and headed out. I left my jeans undone as I walked right up to Peter and hit him in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For laughin', Captain." I stated.

Garrett reached us as I sat in the grass and pulled out a smoke. He and Emmett quickly followed and Peter just sat down.

"How are we going to fool, Alice? She can't see him, but if she talks bad about Esme..." Emmett began.

I nodded, taking a drag of my smoke and contemplating on that.

"It's going to be hard because Carlisle called her his mate. They don't know you have Bella,

I'm assuming." Garrett answered.

I turned my head back up to the house and smiled, knowing she was watching from the porch and talking to Esme. "They don't know shit, Garrett. Bella's shield was strong before, keepin' Edward out of her head. Now that she's turned, Alice can't see her or anyone of us. I'm guessin' you also. I wanna know when she calls."

Garrett nodded. "I figured we three could be in the same room when I call her. I told her I'd be in touch."

"That sounds good to me, Jasper. Let's us have the upper hand on'em. Pixie knows we're in Houston, though. We have never hid where we were from ya. We been here for years." Peter replied.

"She'll come only if she thinks she needs to. She don' want us to think she knows Garrett's here." I informed them.

"Then what?" Emmett stated.

I kept quite, thinking on that. What to do? I knew Alice better then anyone. Using Bella for a blood bag and experiments was one thing and I knew Edward and Carlisle both really wanted this. There weren't going to get it because my mate wasn't human. I just had to figure out why Alice was helping them.

"It's because of you."

I turned to look at Peter, who was looking at me. The other two looked at him as well. I just raised my eye brow, questioning him.

"She still calls you _my Jasper_. She thinks if you think your mate is dead, you will go back. She's fed you lies about slippin' an' shit for the last sixty sum odd years. She don' know you've been keepin' all o'them from feedin', her and Edward really."

I nodded, taking in what he said. It made total sense. I just couldn't figure out how she thought capturing my mate would do anything. If Bella was meant for me then as soon as I found her, she'd know. Even as a human, she knew. She knew I wouldn't, couldn't, hurt her. I had been the only one to openly tell her she was worth it.

"Stockholm, Major. She used that when explaining. I just didn't know what you wanted the girls to hear."

I looked at Garrett and raised and eye brow, "Stockholm?"

He nodded, "She told the mind reader that by the time you figured it out, Bella would have Stockholm syndrome and it wouldn't matter."

I smirked and nodded. Alice was good. "They have a different house. One of the others maybe. Carlisle has what, five?" I asked, looking at Emmett.

"Carlisle has six, two in England. Edward has three. I have two, Rosie has her family home and one other, and Esme has three. I'm not sure about Alice. We used different names for each house. Rose and I used our own money that Carlisle and Edward don't know about, though. They don't know where our extra houses are, just Rosie's family house."

I nodded, "So 12 at least. If they were settin' up one for Bella, they'd pick the one we'd less likely think they'd use and move there before lookin' for her. They'd use Forks or one of the English homes."

"I agree. They'd want to do it in Forks. It's where Charlie is and they'd use that to keep her

cooperative." Emmett stated.

I looked at my Captain and sighed, "We need the wolves."

"Damn." he stated as I got up and went in search of my mate to figure out how to get in touch with Jacob Black and the shifters.

_**And Jasper...may do another, not quite sure yet. Please continue to leave reviews as I love all the thoughts. Thanks to everyone that is writing to me, I really appreciate them.-Brianna**_


	12. Chapter 12

**BELLA**

I smiled at my mate's ass as he walked down the stairs to Peter and Emmett, knowing he'd most likely... _"What the hell was that for?"_ I chuckled as I looked at Esme, knowing without having to listen why Jasper hit him. I walked back into our room and went to my dresser to find a pair of panties since Jasper ripped the pair I had on. I grabbed a pink lace thong, that was new, and slipped it up under my skirt. I wore this skirt for a reason and it worked.

Since becoming a vampire, and watching Charlotte, skirts were easier to use and mates less likely to rip the cloth. I turned to the mirror and sighed, sex hair wasn't appealing. I knew Jasper loved it, he tells me often, but I needed to do something with it. I grabbed my brush and ran it through before grabbing a band to pull up my hair in a bun. I walked out of the room and down he stairs to see my mate looking at me. I smiled and waved as I sat next to Esme, who was keeping Garrett in her vision.

"He seems nice." I whispered as I sat next to her. I knew how overwhelming this could be for her, it was for me.

She smiled and turned to look at me. "Oh, Bella. He was just amazing. I really couldn't believe he'd try the animal diet. I only really did it for Carlisle, but if he wants to, I'll stick to it."

I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I think he'll do whatever you want him to. I know Jasper does. He's not at all like he was with you guys before. I love him, no matter what, but I like this Jasper better then the one you know. He's relaxed and happy, never saw him smile in Forks." I stated, watching my mate and friends.

"What happened, Bella? After we left. I asked Jasper, but he said it was your story."

I lifted my head and looked at the woman next to me and sighed.

"Edward said some awful things, Esme. He told me he didn't love me, I was a distraction. He left me in the woods and I was stupid to think I could go after him. I got lost and Sam Uley found me, he's from the reservation. Something wasn't right with me, we think now it was the bond affecting me. I was catatonic, didn't really sleep, didn't really eat. I went to school, but hardly remember anything. I repeated my senior year and refused to move.

Charlie tried to send me to Renee. I just had this feeling that I needed to stay, that you would come for me. Jacob Black helped me. I got it in my head to buy some motorcycles and we fixed them up. I was starting to come out of it, just a small bit. I was being the Bella I was before Edward and I was starting to like myself again. I ate, slept, had a job, went to school.

I applied to all the colleges with sun, I didn't want to run into Edward and Jake helped me pick which ones. I moved here, found Peter and Charlotte. I got into a bad accident with my truck, part of the windshield went into my stomach, and Peter found me. I told him not to let me die, I didn't want to leave Jasper, and here I am."

I explained it all without looking at her. I needed to get it all out before seeing her face. If she was anything like Jasper, Em, and Rose, then she'd blame herself. It wasn't her fault and none of us knew I would react that way. If Edward was my mate, he wouldn't have left. We all knew that, of course. I kept my eyes on my mate as he took out another cigarette and lit it up while talking with the guys.

I knew they were going over the situation, but I didn't really see a need. As far as I knew, Alice and the toys thought I was just a human. I wasn't and my shield was very strong. I could spread it over the house thanks to Peter and they'd never get in, never even know I was there. Peter told me I was a bit like Garrett, only he didn't have a shield, he was just a dud.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I turned back to Esme and smiled. "Don't be. I am totally over it and Charlee helped a lot, Peter too. I think having something close to me that was a part of Jasper helped till he could get here. I'm very grateful to my sire and his mate."

She pulled me to her and hugged me, not saying anything. We didn't need to though, we both knew how much we loved each other. I sighed and pulled from her when I saw the boys get up from the grass and make their way over. Jasper looked kind of upset. Peter was almost as bad, Emmett was worried, and Garrett just wanted Esme, I think. We stood and I felt Rose and Charlotte come out behind us to figure out the plan.

Charlotte wasn't used to not being a part of the planning, having been with Jasper and Peter for so long. Jasper grabbed my hand as they approached and pulled me to him. I let him wrap me in his arms and looked up at him. I raised an eye brow, asking what he needed from me.

"Can you get in touch with the wolves?"

I pulled my head back a bit to look at him, making sure I heard him right. He just smiled and kissed my forehead. "After talking with Em, we think they are setting up a house in Forks and will use Charlie. I need to talk to the alpha."

I sighed, Charlie has been safe this whole time and now I was going to have to go to him, it wasn't fair. "The only way to get in touch with them is to go there. Jasper, my phone shattered in the wreck. I don't have a number for them."

Jasper nodded and pulled me to him, "You can't go, the town thinks your dead and Charlie's already mourned for you. It'll hurt him, Bella."

"Internet."

We turned to look at Rose and she smiled. "Maybe we can find a number on the internet. I know almost everything is on that damn invention."

We turned to look at Charlotte, who nodded and went inside. I looked back up at my mate to see him looking at me and put a hand to his cheek. "They can't get me, I'm not human. You know how good my shield is, they'd never expect it to be more then keeping Edward out."

I could see the worry in his eyes, feeling it a small amount, as he kissed my lips.

"Till yer safe, I worry, darlin'. It comes with havin' such a beautiful and lovin' mate."

I smiled and turned my head, he had such a way with words.

"Got it, Jasper."

I turned in his arms as Charlotte came out with Peter's phone and a number plugged in. "It's for Jacob Black in Forks, but I think Bella should talk to him."

We all looked at Peter, who nodded. "Bella's closer to them then we are, Major. If she talks to him, they'd be more likely to help with Alice."

Jasper nodded and looked down at me. I smiled and took the phone from Charlotte. I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him to our clearing in the middle of the woods. I had a feeling Garrett and Esme used this spot earlier, Rose and Em probably as well, but I didn't care. I sat down and he sat behind me, taking me in his arms and scooting me back to his chest. I pushed the call button and waited for someone to answer.

_"__Hello."_ it was female and I stalled.

_"__Hello...I can hear you."_

I blinked and sighed. "Is Jacob Black available? Tell him it's someone from Texas."

I didn't know who this girl was or what they knew and so wasn't going to give a name. We heard her yell for Jacob and then... _"Whitlock."_

"Hey, Jake."

_"__One minute. Babe, I'm gonna take this outside."_

I waited while he went to where he could talk. _"What's up, Bella?"_

"How's Charlie?" I needed that out of the way first.

_"__He's alright, married Sue. They live in your house, why?"_

I let out a breath, if he was with Sue still, Seth was with them.

"Listen, we think Alice, Edward, and Carlisle may use the house in Forks. They know I'm alive, but they think I'm human. Emmett and Jasper think they may use Charlie to get me. I need your help, Jake."

Jasper pulled me to him as we waited on my old friend. I could hear him breathing, but didn't know if he'd actually help us. I'm a vampire now, an enemy.

_"__Bella, Let me talk with the guys. Sam doesn't phase anymore now that Emily's pregnant, they want a real family. If the Cullens are here, we need to set perimeter. Seth and Leah live with Charlie and Sue, so I'll tell them first. Can I reach you at this number?"_

I smiled, "Yes, this is Peter's phone, I think. I'll plug your number in so we know who's calling. And Jake..."

_"__Yeah..."_

"Thank you so much for this." I smiled into the phone.

_"__Sure, Sure...he's my family too, Bells. Talk to you soon, ok."_

I nodded, "Ok. Bye Jake."

I pushed the end button and sat the phone next to Jasper's leg.

I smiled as my mate pulled me back into him as his purr started. I wrapped my fingers in his and just laid my head on him, enjoying the quiet. It was good to talk to Jake. Charlie would be safe as he was a part of the tribe now, thanks to Sue Clearwater. Jasper started to lightly kiss below my ear and to his mark, and I felt my purr start up. We sat like that for a bit, him caressing me and showing me he was here, comforting me. I couldn't be any happier.

His kisses started to get a bit more passionate as the purring and emotions heightened. I ran my left hand up behind his neck and twisted my head so I could kiss my mate's mouth, moaning at contact. Our tongues met in the middle and I sighed as they danced together. Jasper moved us to where we were laying in the grass and I was on top of him, my legs straddling him. I held his face in my hands as his hands gripped my hips, pushing them into his. I moaned as our hips found a rhythm of their own and sighed when his fingers found the skin under my tank, and slowly started to lift it.

I sat up straight, pulling it over my head. I watched his eyes darkened as he figured out my bra was built in my shirt. He growled as my hands slowly ran down my body, stopping to caress the mounds I knew he liked so much. I kept my eyes on his as my hands continued their way down my body till they met the bottom of his shirt. I ran my hands under his shirt while his thumbs drew circles on my inner thighs. We kept our eyes on each other as I lifted his shirt higher up his body. He raised his head just enough to get the shirt off and then moved his arms so we could pull them out of the sleeves.

I leaned down and kissed him, loving the sounds he made as my chest collided with his. I kissed my way down his jaw to his neck, licking my mark on the way down. I kissed my way down, making sure to nip is nipples on the way, earning a roll of his hips to mine in the process. I continued my decent till I got to the waistband of his jeans. I looked up at him as I slowly moved the denim down, till it was off his legs completely. I slowly crawled back up to him, keeping my eyes on him the whole time.

When I got to the lovely appendage we both loved so much, I wrapped my tiny hand around it. I watched his eyes roll as I ran my fingers lightly up and down his shaft. When his eyes opened and he looked down at me, I poked my tongue out and liked his tip, making sure to take the precum in my tongue. His head flew back down as I slowly inserted his dick into my warm mouth, earning a hiss from my mate. I slowly pumped him in and out of my mouth, just getting a feel of him. I hadn't don't this and he knew that. I also knew he was trying to be still as not to scare me.

I smiled and hummed around him as I pushed him in as far as I could, having no gag reflex, I was able to get almost all of him in my throat. I felt him pull me up by my hair and grab my hips, impaling me to his member that my mouth just left. I moved my hips, getting into pace with him as I looked down at him. His eyes were completely black as he looked back up at me. He growled as I leaned back and wrapped my hands around his knees, arching my back in the air.

I felt Jasper's arm snake around my lower back and his chest hit mine as we kept pace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kept our eyes on each other, never losing pace. I could feel the animal wanting to play within him and smirked. "Come out, Major."

He hadn't released the full Major and Charlotte told me it was because of the situation with Alice, Jasper didn't want to risk it. I watched his whole body change as the monster released itself from the back of Jasper's mind. He flipped us to where I was on my hands and knees and he was thrusting into me from behind.

Jasper had always been very careful with me, but I knew he needed this. We needed to let the monster play, let that animal need come out if he was going to be able to concentrate. I felt him spank my ass, hard and I roared with delight. He pounded into me so hard and fast that if I was human, he'd probably break me. He leaned down on my back and pulled my hair, causing my head to fly back against him.

"Tell me, my mate, why bring me out? You like it rough?" He snarled in my ear and I felt myself getting wetter by the minute.

"Answer me." He growled, stopping all together.

I whimpered, thrusting back into him to get him started again.

"Not till you answer, my mate." he smirked, lightly running his fingers through my folds.

"I wanted to feel all of you, sir. I wanted to satisfy you whole." I stated, baring my mark to him.

He leaned down, keeping his fingers stroking me as he licked his mark.

"You do so much more than that my mate. Now I'm going to pound the fuck out of you till you can't walk."

I whimpered at his words. Jasper had never talked this way to me, we never really talked at all during sex, but this was so damn erotic. He was getting me closer to release by his words mixing with his fingers; I pushed back into him and he went the same way. "You are anxious my mate. You want my dick in yer pussy?"

"Yes, my mate. All of you..." I whimpered as his finger inserted in me.

I hissed as his he inserted another finger. He worked his magic till I just about to lose all control and my body jerked as his hand gripped my hips, plunging into me with his dick, so hard I would have moved feet from him if he wasn't holding me. He pulled my hair and moved my neck to the side, adding another mark to the small bite on my right side that he left not so long ago.

I roared as my release hit me, harder then ever before. He flipped me back around and kept going, throwing my legs over his shoulder. He plunged his tongue in my mouth, making the same motions he did with is dick on my pussy. I could feel myself quickly reaching my point and not being able to turn back. He flipped me on my stomach, flat, and then pushed my legs apart, putting my ass in the air. He kept his fast pace as he put my arms behind my back like I was being cufffed, thrusting in and out with abandon.

He had one hand on my hip to hold me steady and the other keeping my hands behind my back as he finally let himself go, cumming with me as I climaxed a second and third time. He fell beside me and spooned me to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I intertwined our fingers, bringing his up to my lips and kissing them. I felt his purr as we laid there, just enjoying being next to the other. I felt his lips as he kissed the back of my head and I turned around to face him.

"Hey..." I whispered.

He smiled. "Hey, back. Did I hurt you?"

I furrowed my brows. "How? You didn't, but I don't understand why you think you could."

He gave me a kiss and pulled back, pushing a stray hair out of my face. "When I let that side control me, he can hurt you. Whether it's meant or not. When I give into it, I lose abandon. I remember everything, Bella. I just don't care if I grip to hard. I could break you, darlin'."

I cupped his cheek and smiled. "That was so damn erotic, Jasper. I loved that you could bring that side out. You didn't hurt me and I'm still in tact. I'm your mate, it's not in you to break me."

He stared at me and I let my love for him caress him as he did his for me. I leaned in and kissed him again, letting my tongue meet his. As we pulled back, Peter's phone started to beep. We sat up and I answered it.

"Jake."

_"__Hey, Bells. The guys are in, Leah too. Charlie will be safe. Paul and I are running perimeter to the old house to see if we can smell anything. Tell Jasper we'll keep in touch. Will the seer know?"_

I looked at Jasper and he took the phone.

"Jacob, it's Jasper. Alice can' see the wolves, yer blinded to her. That was one reason to ask for help. She can' see us either and Bella wanted to make sure Charlie was safe. Bella's my top priority, and Charlie is her father. Thank ya fer helpin' her."

_"__You're welcome, leech. Just keep my friend safe."_

"Ya got it."

He hung up the phone and I sighed. "At least Charlie's safe, that's enough."

He pulled me to him. "We should get back. I have ta tell Peter, Em, and Garrett that we got allies."

I nodded and got up, looking for my skirt. I knew my shirt was fine, I took that off myself. I found it and was grateful it wasn't in pieces. After pulling it up, I found the strip that was my thong. I just shook my head and turned to see Jasper already in his jeans. He took my hand and noticed the new mark next to the first one. "Did that hurt, darlin'?"

I shook my head, "Quite the opposite really, Jasper. That got me off so damn hard, it was great."

He chuckled as he pulled me into his side and led me out of the trees.

_**And a chapter for today. I'm so thankful you are all liking this. To the guest that keeps reviewing, thanks a lot. I can't sent you a little not so I'm putting it on here. Everyone else, thanks as always. I love the feedback.-Brianna**_


	13. Whole Again AN

Hey everyone!

I just wanna take time to once again again say thank you for all the feedback, I love it. I did have a reader let me know that "IdreamofEddie" started the God of War thing as well as Peter's gift. While I added just a bit to Peter, I don't have any intention of stepping on toes. While I haven't read any of this authors stuff, I am truly sorry for not putting it in earlier.

Brianna


	14. Chapter 14

_**This is another Bella POV because I'm not all that great with coming up with strategy and whatnot so Jasper's POV will be skipped. Don't know who will be next. If you have a suggestion for a POV, let me know...now on with the story. *Also, loving the feedback and I may take out the AN. I got a great review where they thought exactly like I did, so if the chapter numbers change, that's why.**_

_**BELLA**_

Jasper and the guys had been out in the trees for the past three days coming up with things to tell Alice and discussing things with Jake. I knew my dad was fine, and that's all I really cared about. I knew Jasper wasn't going anywhere, none of us were. I was a vampire so Edward and Carlisle really didn't have use for me. This; however, gave me time to plan. Ever since talking to Rosalie, I had been thinking about Mike. I agreed with her thinking on how she dealt with her ex-fiance and his friends, but at the time, I just didn't want to think about it.

I got that she didn't want them to hurt anyone else, and I felt the same. I knew he couldn't get away with it. With Charlie, it was easy to hide as I stayed with Jake and the boys. They were harder to convince, it helped their temperature was so much different then mine. Charlotte had the bright idea of a shopping day for us girls today as the men were out scheming again. I was fine with that, I hadn't been since Jasper first bit me and I needed new clothing anyway.

My mate loved ripping what I had on, especially now that the monster within him came out pretty regularly. I came down the stairs in one of his band shirts and a pair of jeans with my converse and my hair in a ponytail. The other girls were dressed similar to me and we all smiled. Esme's furniture was also due at Eva's store today, so we'd pick that up on the way home. Garrett just couldn't get past the fact the things in the room were Jasper's so we gave those to the Salvation Army, electronics too, and let them decorate the room.

"Where to first?" I asked as I grabbed my keys. We had to take both cars since we were picking up the furniture. Rose was with me because I needed to talk to her.

"Um, Target. You need clothes, Bella. Jasper has ruined almost everything you own." Charlee stated, causing us all to giggle.

"Hey, I like ripping up her clothes."

We turned as the guys came in and Jasper took me in his arms.

"Buy me something pretty." He whispered, giving me a kiss.

"Why so you can rip that too?" I smirked as we pulled away.

He smiled, "If I like it enough, I wont. I can keep restraint if needed, my mate."

We chuckled as the guys went back out to let us girls leave for the day. I threw the keys at Rose, who has wanted behind the wheel of my car since she got here, and walked to the passenger side. The smile on her face was contagious as we headed out.

"Alright, out with it." She stated when we were far enough from the house.

"I want to do something to Mike, Rose. I have thought about what you said and if he has done this to other girls, he needs to be stopped."

She turned her head to me a moment before going back to the road. "Like what?"

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat. "I'm not sure. I think I should do it though. I know Jasper wont agree, it's in our nature to let the men handle it."

She nodded in agreement. "It is, but he's your mate. You can't keep this from him. Em told me he knows something's bothering you, Bella."

"I know, he's asked about it. I just don't know what to tell him. I made such a fuss about them not going to Forks and after talking to you, I kind of want to. Alice and the toys may be there though...Oh hell, I don't know."

She chuckled a bit as she parked in a spot next to Charlotte and Esme.

"We'll figure it out, hun. Jasper needs to help though. He'll be upset if you don't let him. Will think you don't trust him. That's in their nature as the male, Bella."

We walked in as Rose explained what we talked about to Charlotte and Esme, who agreed with her on letting Jasper know. They didn't think the others did really, but Jasper definitely needed to know. We didn't talk much as Rose went with Esme to pick out something for her room and Charlee and I went to the clothes.

Jasper wanted something pretty, so we had decided to go the mall also so I could get that at Victoria's Secret. I thought on what to do about that damn man that messed me up after Edward when I caught a scent I hadn't smelled in a fucking long time. I turned to see Jessica fucking Stanley looking at me. We just stared at each other, me knowing I couldn't just take off, not here. She walked up slowly to me. "Are you a ghost?"

Charlotte looked up and noticed I was looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Hi, Jessica." I stated, trying to smile.

She squealed and jumped on me. "We thought you died, Bella. Where in the hell have you been?"

I looked at Charlotte, trying to figure out what the hell to do. Jessica pulled back and looked at me and then to Charlotte. "Why do you kind of look like the Cullens? Why haven't you talked to Charlie?"

I shushed her and we pulled her into one of the fitting room stalls.

"Jess, you can't let Charlie know you saw me."

"Why? Oh, Mike and Angela and Ben are here too. Bells, they'll be so happy to see you."

Charlotte saw my body go still and sighed. "Listen, sug...ya have ta be quiet. Bella left cause she needed to get away from all things Edward Cullen. My husband and I helped'er do that. Ya can' tell anyone she's here. They can' know. We faked'er death, alright."

Before she could answer, Jess' phone went off.

"Mike, I'm in the dressing room." She looked at us and shrank back.

Charlotte nudged me, "Yer scarin'er Bella."

_"__Alright, we'll meet you there. We're hungry and I think I just saw Rosalie Hale with her mom."_

We heard Mike and I swore, sitting next to Jessica.

"Ok, Mike. Give me two seconds." She hung up the phone and looked over at me. "Bella, I get wanting to get away from memories, but you can't run. Charlie almost quit his job when you died. If it wasn't for the people on the reservation, there's no telling what he would have done."

I looked at Charlotte, who know I was tearing up at hurting Charlie. I got up to go outside when I smelled him. That smell I wouldn't ever forget, that smell hurt me and it needed to be stopped. I tried to open the door and Charlotte pushed on it. "Not here, Bella. Not in public." She whispered to me.

_"__Mike Newton." _

I gulped as we heard Rose out the door.

"Hey, you remember me."

_"__OH, yeah...the jerk that wanted Bella Swan, I remember."_

We could hear the warning in her voice. We had to be seen, Rose wouldn't hesitate to hurt him here. Charlotte moved and we opened the door, walking behind Jessica. I didn't look up as Jessica ran to him, giving him a hug. I didn't know what to do with him here.

Not thirty minutes ago, I was talking to Rose about hurting him and now he was here. All those insecurities from years ago came back, I was in that cave again, helpless. I couldn't look at him, didn't want to. He was a friend and he hurt me worse then Edward ever could.

"Look who I found, Mike."

Charlotte nudged me again and I looked into the eyes, wait...those eyes are wearing blue contacts. "What happened to you, Mike?"

He smiled, "Ran into my friend about three years ago, showed me a better thing. You sure look different."

His smell was off now that I was thinking on it and I walked up to him. I could see the red behind the contacts that were wearing off. "Human drinker." I whispered.

I felt him still as I pulled back, "Who's the friend?"

We all stood and he started fidgeting.

"What's she talking about, Mike?"

I smiled as he pulled Jessica closer to him. He knew what I was talking about, I was standing with one of his kind. He looked at Charlotte, who smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. He looked to Rosalie and Esme, who just smiled.

He then looked back at me. "Alice Cullen. I met up with her and Edward. Edward asked if I was happy, I said no, he told me there was a way I could be. I tried it their way, Bella. Didn't work so great so they left me."

I could feel the growl and Charlotte stepped in, "Yer gonna haveta come with us, Mike. There're thangs we need ta discuss and yer gonna haveta help with that."

"He can't just go with you. We don't know you." Ben stated, looking at us.

We just kept our eyes on Mike fucking Newton, Alice's fucking pet project. We had a stare down with him and he finally nodded. "Jess comes though. I wont leave her. She knows anyway."

I just nodded and grabbed my things. "I have to pay for these. My boyfriend likes to rip things."

I knew the others were smiling as I heard Mike gulp. I left it at that and went to pay for the shirts and pants I had already gathered before running into them. Mike had a truck and so he followed us, telling Angela and Ben they'd meet up again soon. I sat in the passenger seat again, to upset to drive. Jasper was going to kill him. Alice must have sent him here also, but why. Mike turning was not what we were expecting.

"She's his mate, Bella. You know that, yea?" Rose asked as we pulled up in the drive.

I just nodded and got out.

Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton crawling out of the truck behind us. Charlotte and Esme stopped to get the bedroom things while we just headed here. Jasper was immediately by my side when he figured out who was with us. I felt his confusion though, mostly because Mike was a bit different then he used to be. "Alice."

He looked at me and I him. He pulled me to him and licked his mark. I knew what he was doing, he was staking his claim in front of the guy that hurt me.

"Jasper Hale."

We turned and I growled, getting up in Jessica's face. "Whitlock, not Hale, and you stay away from him, Jessica. He's mine."

She shrank back into Mike, who put her behind him. I looked at Mike and went to lunge, Jasper pulling me back. "Let me go, my mate. He deserves to be ripped apart."

"Not now, we need info."

I heard him, he wasn't Jasper, he was Major. I bared my neck and he kissed his mark. "Good, my mate. Let me talk to him, take the girl inside and please don't hurt her."

I just nodded and he let me go. "Jessica, we have some water."

I didn't ask, just turned and went in. Rose waited for her to follow me before coming in behind them. I didn't know what the guys would do, but Mike was going to the clearing. Jasper wanted information on Alice more then he wanted Mike torn to pieces at the moment, that was going to change. I sat in my and Jasper's chair as the others sat in various places. Jessica was scared, you didn't need to be Jasper to know that either.

"What did he tell you?" I heard Rose ask the human.

She gulped. "Just that you guys weren't normal. I knew quickly he changed. He wasn't Mike, he was cold, like you. I figured it out, I'm guessing the same way Bella did."

I turned my head to her. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"That you were Edward's mate, like I'm his. He said after the change, when he saw me, he just knew. I told him I wanted to finished my degree first. Coming to Houston was to see Ang and Ben, they live just outside the city."

"I am not Edward's mate. I am Major Jasper Whitlock's and that is one scary vamp. Did Mike ever mention me?"

She hesitated, which meant I wasn't going to like it. "Yes, he told me about the cave. He told me something snapped and he didn't realize what he did till he did it. We was in counseling for it for about a year after you died. He kept thinking he killed what was left of you, blamed himself. He hasn't touched anyone other then me, wont even hug Angela."

I took in what she said and glance at Rose. My sister just shrugged, not knowing what to do with the information. I stayed quiet, as did the others. I needed to think. If Mike really did all that after I left, hurting him wouldn't be beneficial. He was a vampire and Jasper may want to use him. If my mate didn't decapitate him first, that is. I got up to take my bags up and then walked out to look at the furniture that just arrived.

I let the other girls do whatever, but I needed to stay busy or I'd go after Mike anyway. I grabbed the dresser and turned to see Charlotte reaching for the bed and Esme getting the desk. We smiled at each other and then carried the things to the room. We sat them down, knowing Esme would wait for Garret on where to put them. Jessica watched us and Rose kept an eye on here. We weren't going to trust them, till Jasper told us we could anyway.

If Alice was Mike's sire, he'd be hard to control. I heard a growl and a rip and then ran out of the house. I knew the others were behind me, but I didn't care. It was Jasper that growled and I was worried for my mate. I got to the clearing to see Jasper standing over Mike. He looked up at me and threw something at me, I caught it easily and realized it was Mikes hand.

"My mate gets that till she thinks ya can have it back. It touched her in a not so kind way, Mike. Be glad I don' rip yer head and burn it."

We all watched, Jessica just getting there. Mike quivered under my mate and Jasper just walked back to me. "Captain, take care of the filth."

I kept my eyes on Jasper as Peter and Garrett picked up Mike. Jasper cupped my face in his hands and stared into my eyes, "Not till ya think he's suffered enough, Bella. We can' kill him. I could feel his sufferin' and remorse at hurtin' ya, but he gotta learn. Ya don' touch a woman less she wants ya ta."

I nodded, "Ok, thank you."

He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me to him. "Sorry, Jessica. I know this is overwhelmin', but he hurt my mate. You'll understand one day."

He looked back to me. "He's agreed ta help. Alice just left'im and he almost drained his pa. They stay here."

I nodded, "Where? Jessica needs a bed, Jasper. She needs to sleep, and we don't have rooms."

I wrapped my arms around my mate and laid my head on his chest as he looked at Emmett and the others. I knew he was trying to figure out where to put Jessica so she'd be comfortable. None of this was her fault and I think she knew if Mike tried my mate, hers would burn before the week was out. A hand was nothing, but Jasper was going to be in Major mode as long as they were here.

"Emmett, they'll need yer room. It has the most privacy to it."

Emmett nodded and left with Rose to move their bags. Jasper put his chin to my head and I knew he looked at Jessica. "They have a private bathroom ya can use. I'll send Charlotte inta town if ya need anythin'. My Bella and Charlee bake for the shelters here, so we got some food."

"Thank you. Are you going to kill Mike?"

I knew she was scared and there was a time I was the same way. The Cullens are very different than the Whitlock's though, Jessica was in for an awakening.

"Not sure, yet. I can feel emotions, Jessica. If he starts tryin' me, more parts come off for Bella to hold onto."

I pulled back and touched Jasper's cheek. "You have to stop scaring her, Major. I know what's she feeling right now. Don't forget, I was human in this world of the supernatural also. This isn't her fault, Mike brought her into it."

"I'll try, but only fer ya, Bella."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, Jasper."

I turned to Jessica and smiled. "Are your bags with you or at Angela's?"

"Us, we were leaving after we ate lunch."

I nodded, "We have all kinds of food, help yourself. Charlee and I still cook alright if you need help. I remember Esme being a great cook also. I'll show you where you're sleeping."

She smiled, "Ok, thank you."

I just nodded as Jasper and I walked my old friend back to the house to show her to her room.

_**And first chapter of the day...more to come, I'm sure. Love this three day weekend thing without homework. I'm hoping to finish, but we'll see.-Brianna *don't forget to leave me a little note below! Thanks to all the reviews so far.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**JASPER**

With Mike fucking Newton being here with his human, I kept pretty damn close to Bella. I didn't trust him, and I knew Peter and Garrett didn't either. Emmett wasn't sure what to believe. Don't get me wrong, he hated the guy for what he did to my mate, he just didn't know if he'd turn on us. I didn't want to keep him alive, I was ready to help Bella rip him when I first saw the bastard.

Peter changed my mind, but only to see if we could use him for anything. Bella and the girls stayed with Jessica to get her used to everything. I wasn't at all like what they thought and Bella understood what the human was going through better than we did. He still hadn't gotten his hand back...that what last week. I knew Bella was getting close to given it back, she's just that way. I almost took the other off because he keeps looking at my mate.

I make sure to put a lot of fear in him though so he backs off for the most part. I walked out to the porch, watching my mate spar with Esme. Esme wasn't as skilled as the rest of us and Bella offered to help her. We all knew Garrett wouldn't let Charlee or one of the guys do it, so as long as I was around, Bella helped out. I smiled at her and sat on the top step, taking out a cigarette.

"Jasper."

I nodded as I heard the human, her heartbeat gave it away long before now. I didn't answer her and she sat next to me, watching. I could feel her nerves and finally turned to her. "Ya can ask. I'm not fuckin' Edward. I answer whether ya wanna know the answer or not. I hold nothin' back, Jessica."

She nodded, "You're going to kill him eventually, aren't you?"

I took a drag, debating on how to answer. I looked at her and saw she really cared for him, but I had a feeling it was more one sited then she thought. Newton's feeling were different than hers, reminded me of Edward.

"I'm not sure yet, Jess. It's more upta Bella than me, though. When he gets his hand, we start trainin'. It'll be brutal and I don' go easy. He'll more than likely get somethin' else takin'. My Captain and I are still tryin' to figure out if we can trust him."

She nodded. "Can I watch the training?"

I shook my head. "Not that we don' want ya ta. It's just our instinct comes out and ya'd get hurt."

She let out a breath and turned to watch Bella and Esme. Newton was out with Emmett, we were making him drink animal to keep an eye on him. He hated it and that made me happy so I didn't give a fuck. After Esme pinned Bella, they took a break. Bella came over and kissed me, taking my cigarette and putting it out for me.

"I'm giving it back today so you can train. Give him hell, Jasper."

I nodded and smiled. "Of course, darlin'. He's with me, after Garrett, and only two people have ever pinned me. Peter will decapitate him and Garrett's no better. If he don' stop feelin' certain things, I'm takin' other things off him ta give ta ya."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing Jessica likes yet, only if necessary."

I raised an eye brow, "Now what makes ya thank I'd take that, Isabella?"

"Because he used it to hurt me. I'm trying not to rip him to pieces for Jessica, please try not to rip his dick off, Major."

I simply nodded and ran off after giving her a kiss to meet with the guys. When I got to the clearing, they were already sitting up. I got to the middle and they all took stance, well except Mike. I growled and pushed some fear into him. He cowered and as I got closer, got to his knees and bared his neck for me.

Submission...fucking finally. "Newton, when ya hear me, see me, smell me, ya are to get in formation like the other three, understand. Say yes."

"Yes, sir."

"When ya come near my mate, or the mate of any other vampire in the house, ya are ta not address them unless they talk first, understand. Say yes."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get in formation. Bella's gettin' yer hand back ta ya today so we can train. Peter, yer with Emmett and Garrett, yer gonna start with Newton. I wanna walk and see progression." I stated, standing at my full height.

They nodded and got in place as my mate reached us. I turned and she was already standing with her neck bared to me. I didn't make her kneel, but she knew enough to show her submission to me. I walked over and kissed my mark, taking Newton's hand. "Thanks, darlin'. Wanna watch?"

She lifted her head and looked at me. "Nope. We're taking Jessica out so she doesn't have to hear anything. I remember how loud that was for me, and that was just baseball, Jasper. We figured a movie would be better."

I nodded, "Alright, be careful."

She smiled and kissed her lips. "Always"

I watched her retreat and then turned back to the group. They were standing and waiting for orders and it pleased me to see Newton had actually learned something. I walked over to him.

"Emmett, go find a deer." I stated as I reached Newton.

I heard Emmett take off and gave Mike his hand. "Hold still. We have ta use venom ta put it back on. Normally, I'd let ya figure it out, but we have work ta do. Garrett's callin' Alice today and I plan ta be in the room."

He just nodded and I held his hand to him while Garrett worked on the fusing. I wasn't giving the ass my venom and someone needed to get his flowing so it all attached right. He roared as Garrett made the cut and I held his hand in place while Garrett went to work on it. Emmett came back as we finished and threw the carcass at Newton's feet. "Eat." I told him as I turned to the others.

"Till he's done, I'm gonna talk ta Garrett about Esme's progress. Peter, y'all get started."

I kept walking and sat at the tree line with Garrett.

"She's getting' good, Major. Your mate's a good fighter."

I kept one eye on Peter and Emmett while the other was on Newton as we talked. We talked about the progress his mate was making, which was something. She must have really watched when I was teaching Rose and Emmett because she was good. Peter taught Bella and Esme's only been training for a week. Already pinning someone Peter or I have taught says a lot.

When Newton got done, we got up and I motioned for Garrett to go and start with him. I walked and watched as they moved. Garrett was a good teacher, which is why I put him with Newton. He needed to learn the basic techniques before going against Peter, or me for that matter. I was just glad Garrett knew why I was putting the new guy with him. I really didn't wanna piss Bella off by killing the poor guy. She got that joy anyway. He's the one that fucking raped her.

We stayed out till the sun was long gone before going in. We walked through the woods, not really talking. When we got to the tree line, I saw my beautiful mate talking to the human. Jessica was insecure about Mike and she should be. Bella was explaining the difference in human mate and vampire mate. I knew how strong her feelings were for Edward, but I also knew our bond was unbreakable. I knew when she felt me because she stopped talking and ran right to me, jumping in my arms.

I held her to me as I kissed her lips and her legs went around my waist. I pulled her back and put her behind me as I felt Newton. He hated that she ran to me and not him, that's why I fucking hated him. He was pulling Jessica along. We all knew that because he wasn't marking her and turning her. He let all of us around her, no mate would do that. Not even human, I learned that with Edward and Bella.

I crouched in a fighting position with my mate behind me and stopped Newton with my fear. The others didn't matter to me, Newton was gone. I was done, he needed to be dead as he was a threat to my mate. My monster had taken over and I jumped, taking his head in one swift movement. I heard a scream from somewhere and then Esme taking the girl in.

I threw the head on the ground and looked back to Bella. "He's done, Isabella. Ya may wanna explain to the human girl that he's her Eddie. No love from him, he wanted my mate. I couldn' let him live."

I then took off as I threw the lighter on his body, the blaze took off as I made the trees. I centered myself and found a heard of deer, taking them out quickly. I then found a couple bobcats and took them as well. When I was as satisfied as I could be, I found a tree and climbed. My monster hadn't lost it like that since Maria and I was really hoping Bella wasn't pissed.

She needed to be the one to deal with that fucker. I knew I scared her friend and for that I was sorry, I wasn't sorry Mike fucking Newton was gone though. He was a nuisance and connected to his sire. I laid against the tree and looked at the stars, so bright tonight as I calmed down and decided if I wanted to face the music or not.

"Jasper."

I heard my mate in the distance, following my scent. I knew she'd find me, but I didn't wanna see her face, see how scared she was of my monster. He was ruthless and I made sure he only came out during sex with her. Training and defending were something he just wasn't needed for unless she wasn't present.

"Here you are."

I smiled as she found my branch and sat with one leg hanging on each side. I kept my eyes on the sky and knew hers were on mine. I felt her move till she was right on me and took my face in her hands. I looked into her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, darlin'."

She smiled and shook her head. "My silly mate. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I scared yer friend, Bella."

She nodded, "You did. After you made your case, I explained to her what you meant. Jasper, we have to change her. I explained the Volturri to her and she told me he never told her about them. She knows she can't go home and doesn't want to die."

We kept our eyes on each other and I let out an unneeded breath, "Not till this is takin' care of. We'll change'er then. If Italy makes a visit, we'll deal with it than. This is all on Edward and Alice anyways."

She nodded, "Alright. Listen, I want to run something by you. I have already talked to Peter and Garrett. They think it might work."

I raised an eye brow in question and she continued. "Let me talk to Alice."

I made to object and she put her hand on my lips. "Listen...Garrett's supposed to be the spy for her. If I tell them he got me out, but can't get me to them, he needs their help. It'll bring Edward here. He wants my blood. If I tell them you captured Jess and are torturing her also, Carlisle will come. He may want me for some crazy experiment thing, but he's a doctor. He wont want an innocent harmed."

I pondered what she said and it actually made sense, all but one important thing. "Yer voice is different, Bella."

She smiled, "While we were out, Charlee got a voice changer for Garrett's phone. I really want to help and I told them I would stay with Jessica when shit goes down. Jess doesn't really know the others and this way you wont be worried about me while you fight. I'm taking her to the house you bought in Maine. We won't even be here. I know it's a long way away and we wont leave till Garrett knows where they are going."

I nodded, I knew it made sense. We had to keep Jessica safe and I really didn't want my mate to fight. Alice would think Garrett was with her so they'd have four. If Rose and Emmett went with Bella, then we could easily talk them out if they didn't have others. "I need to talk ta Garrett, Bella. I can see it workin', but I need ta know how many Alice would bring with her."

She nodded, "Got that covered also. Rose and Esme want to come with me. I called Jake. Seth and Leah are staying with Charlie and Sue, so are Jared and someone named Kyle, I never met him. Jake, Paul, Quil, and Embry are coming here."

I raised an eye brow at that. I knew the wolves were only helping because it was Bella and Charlie, but I was grateful. I also knew from talking to Jacob that he really hated what Edward did to Bella. Having all the experience fighters plus the four wolves, that might do it. "Alright, that could work, but I want Peter's agreement to everything."

She nodded and kissed me. "Can we go home now? I've been so fucking horny since you killed Mike and left, Major."

I smirked and leaned in, licking my mark. "Well, I don't need to keep my mate waiting."

She giggled as I picked her up and jumped out of the tree, running all the way home and up to our room.

_**Here you go, another for today. The end is near, I can feel it. Please leave me a little note below. Thanks to everyone, once again for the feedback. You make this writing thing so easy when you write such lovely things. -Brianna**_


	16. Chapter 16

**BELLA**

The phone call to Alice was harder then we thought. Rose stayed in the other room with Jessica, telling her what was going on while we all sat in the living area. Alice was very reluctant at the fact Garrett couldn't get me out. Garrett told her that it was because I was hurt very badly and refused to leave without Jessica. We told them Jasper had me with Peter for about five years and when Garrett got here, Jess was here. I told them I stayed in a dark room and so wasn't sure on the time line.

I let them know that Mike Newton lured Jessica here for Jasper though. Alice believed that because we weren't supposed to know she turned him. She told us she hadn't heard from him and Garrett told her that was because he was already taken care of. She told me and Garrett to hang out here so that Jasper wouldn't know he flipped sides and that she'd arrive in two days. Garrett asked who all she was bringing and she said that along with Carlisle and Edward, there would be three more experienced fighters. They fought against the Major and won before, anyways.

After the phone call, everyone let out a breath. They had six and we had Jasper, Peter, Emmett, Charlotte, Garrett, and four dogs. Jake and the guys were arriving today while Rose and Esme were leaving with Jessica to Arkansas instead of Maine. Peter stated that Arkansas was better and I needed to be here. They needed to see I wasn't human and their plan wouldn't work out. I was to stay inside, though, with Charlotte while the guys were all in the yard.

I was in my room with Charlotte when we smelled them coming from the west, the front yard. I stood by the window, pretending to be scared when they came out of the trees. One of the vampires I didn't know stopped when he saw the wolves and I smirked. I knew they weren't counting on having to fight them as well as the Major. I saw a woman come out I didn't know and one other along with the rest of the people I once considered family.

Carlisle walked forward. "Emmett, son...we don't need to fight. Let us take our family member home. Bella needs a normal life and I'm sure her father has missed her terribly."

"That so, have you talked to him? Maybe you should ask Bella? Maybe she doesn't want to leave, Carlisle."

I smiled as Edward found me in the window and hissed. He didn't know I was there because he didn't smell me. That was my cue. I walked down with Charlotte in front of me and stopped as soon as my feet met the grass.

"Hey, Edward."

"Bella, I don't understand. You told Alice you were scared. Garrett told us you were hurt."

I heard laughter and smiled as I got to my mate and he took my hand. I heard Edward's growl and quickly moved by Peter as he made contact with Jasper. Jasper moved expertly and quickly dismembered him, throwing his head at Charlotte, who was getting the fire ready. Jake, who was on the other side of me, dragged the rest of Edward over to the pyre.

"Now, Carlisle...I'd like ya ta meet Esme's mate. His name is Garrett and I'm sure he'll be wantin' ta know ya."

I felt my grin widen as Garrett closed in around Carlisle, the vampires that came with them already left. I could see Alice trying to find a way out of the mess she created as Garrett quickly disposed for her toy. I walked over to mate and crouched in front of him. "Tell me why you should live, Alice?"

She looked at me and got down. "He loves me Bella, always will."

I let out a laugh and turned my neck, "See that...Do you have one of these? Oh wait, he just marked you like he does whores, didn't he?"

She lunged at me and I quickly slid under her, taking her left foot and pulling it. I took her leg off at the knee and threw it at Charlotte. She roared in pain as I slowly walked up to her. She was holding her hip, trying to figure out her next move when I got some dirt and slammed it into her venom with my hand.

I leaned down on her and got to her ear. "You will never control another again. James was right, you are one crazy bitch and your parents had every right throwing you in that place. Let the flames keep you in darkness Alice, there's no one here to help you."

She screamed as I took her head off and threw it in the fire before dragging the rest to the pyre. I stood back as the flames, purple with venom, reached the top of the trees. I felt my mate as he wrapped me in his arms and smiled, leaning back into him.

"Marry me." he whispered into my ear, kissing my mark.

"Always." I whispered back, not taking my eyes off the flames.

We watched till the flames were no more and a car pulled up. We turned to see the truck and I turned to look at Emmett, who was trying to look anywhere else.

"I may have told Rosie that only the three of them stayed and so they turned around."

We all just chuckled as the girls got out of the car. Esme ran up to Garrett, making sure he was alright.

"Captain?"

I heard from my mate and looked at my sire. Judging by the look, Peter knew what he wanted. "The three are taken care of, the wolves went after them after ya got the mind reader. No more threat, Major."

I felt Jasper relax at hearing the other three were gone as well. The wolves came back and Jess helped us cook them dinner before they went to the hotel to rest before going home. It was good to talk to Jake and the guys. I really missed them. As we watched them leave, I turned and headed into my room. My mate went hunting and so I was going to give him a surprise. I quickly put on a blood red bone corset that we found at some store online. It had a matching garter belt and lace boy shorts.

I made quick work of it and Esme tied the back for me. We all knew we'd be celebrating. I kinda felt bad for Jessica, but she assured us she was fine. We were changing her in the morning and so she just wanted to chill. She was going to the clearing for a bit so we knew she'd be alright. I put the rose petals all over the floor and bed, laughing to myself as we have never actually been in bed together since the first time we took clothing off.

We always ran out of time before we needed each other to actually reach the bed. I was changing that tonight, though. I laid down, making sure my hair was fanned out as I heard him coming through the front door. When he got to our room, he stopped and looked in. I had some candles, which was a feat since the flames and all. He just smiled as I looked up at him from the bed.

"What's all this?"

I smiled and kept my eyes on his as his shirt came off, "Well, I thought we had need to celebrate."

He smirked and started on the belt that was holding his jeans up. "That right."

I nodded, "hu'uh. Do you have any suggestions, Major?"

I let my eyes roam as the jeans came off and he walked out of them.

"Well, my mate, I can think of something."

I squeaked as he pulled on my ankles till my ass was on the edge of the bed. He got on his knees and spread my thighs. I felt his fingers at my slit as he ripped the fabric of the garter belt and my panties, causing my back to arch.

"Already, wet...I like that, my mate."

I looked down at him as I raised on my elbows to see him looking at me.

"Then take it, it's yours anyway." I whispered and he did.

Jasper dove his fingers into me as his mouth sucked my clit, I fell back on the bed as his fingers and mouth worked their magic to get me where he wanted me. I could feel myself quickly becoming goo as his tongue replaced his fingers at my entrance. His arm fell on my hip to keep me in place as he picked up the pace on my pussy and I felt myself fly as I came. He stood a bit and plunged into me before I could calm down, automatically causing another orgasm to ripple through me.

I pushed myself up as much as I could and put a hand behind his neck to bring him in for a kiss. He growled as I yanked on his hair to move his head, adding another mark to him. I had only marked him the one time, but I was reclaiming. He was my mate and everyone needed to know that. His pace quickened and he pounded into me harder as I pulled my teeth away. He pulled out just enough to flip me and pull my ass in the air, plunging in again. I arched my back so that I was face down in the mattress and my arms automatically went behind me.

Jasper pulled them till they were right at breaking point with one hand while the other found my clit, rubbing it in rhythm with his thrusts. I felt myself letting go again and he pulled my hair to pull my back to his chest. He leaned my neck over and reclaimed my mark, letting everyone know I was still his. I turned and he picked me up, throwing me on the bed before climbing on top of me and plunging right back into me. Our bed was going to break, I could feel it.

I wrapped my legs around him and locked my ankles together as he grabbed my hip. He gripped my hip to the point where if I was human I'd have a hand shaped bruise, pounding into me. I knew he was finally getting close as his pounding was with much more abandon then before. He reached his hand down and twisted my clit with his fingers causing me to cum once again before he did within five thrusts later. He fell next to me and I rolled over to lay my head on his chest.

The sun was rising and I knew he was going to have to get up soon. Jessica asked him to be the one to change her as he and Peter were the ones with the most experience. She didn't know Peter and Garrett told her he hadn't done it in so long that he was scared of killing her. The wolves were staging her death for us while they were in Dallas, using a stop she was suppose to make with Mike anyway. She broke her phone so that her mother couldn't trace it and that was the end of Jessica Stanley.

"She's up, Jasper." I whispered as I heard Jessica in the kitchen.

"I know. I really hate that we haveta change'er, Bella."

I sat up and looked at him. "I know, me to. But you know if the Volturri find out, it'll be worse. She's my friend, we can help her. She knows she can feed off animals so she's alright with that. She doesn't want to eat people."

he nodded, "I know. Ya get dressed and go talk ta her. I'm gonna hunt real quick to make sure I'm well fed."

I nodded and pulled one of his tees over my head, grabbing a pair of jeans. I walked down to see her with some waffles and strawberries. I sat next to her and knew she was scared. It was a lot for anyone to take in, especially one that didn't have reason to want this anymore.

"How bad is it really? I know you said it'll hurt like hell, but..."

I sighed, "It'll be like nothing you've ever experienced before. After this though, nothing will hurt you. The only thing that kills us is what you saw Jasper do to Mike. You have a mate, we all do, and we all find them. We are going to make sure you don't do anything you don't want to. The first year's the hardest."

She took a drink and finished her breakfast without another word. I watched as she took her dishes to the sink and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher. "Alright, I'm ready. Will you stay with me the whole time, though?"

I smiled. "I can't be in there while Jasper does it. The bites are very intimate and I don't want to hurt you. After he's finished, Rose and I are going to clean you up while Charlotte and Esme get you a comfortable outfit. Your clothes are going to be kept safe so that you have something to wear, so you'll probably be in a pair of my yoga pants and one of Charlee's tanks. After the first hunt, which Jasper's taking you one we can order you things online. Your sire bond will be strong, but I'll be alright with that. Peter's my sire and he assured me that I wont mind the bond you'll have with my mate. Think of it as you're gaining a brother."

She nodded as Jasper came into the room from his hunt. I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Take care of my friend."

He nodded and took Jessica to her room as I went to the shower. I let the water run to heat up a bit while I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank for myself, sitting a pair of yoga pants for Jessica. After getting in, I quickly washed off and went to find Rose.

"It's coming along." I stated as I walked into what used to be my library. We turned it into Rose and Em's room so that Jessica could have some privacy away from the couples.

"I know right. Our bed should be here today, so Emmett and Peter went to town. Jessica ready yet?"

I shrugged. "Not sure, I know Jasper's just about done. Ready to head to the room."

She nodded and we went to the room just as Jasper came out of it.

"She hasn't started screamin', yet, but she's definitely feelin' it. She's tryin' to breath through it I think."

We nodded and he went to our room o shower while we went in to take care of our friend. Rose brushed through her hair as I ran a rag over her skin to keep it as cool as we could. Esme brought in the tank from Charlotte and sat with us. We talked, trying to help Jessica remember things. I told her about Angela and Forks.

We went through all the memories we could think of and stories she may want to remember. We stayed away from Mike, but knew she'd remember him. We sat in turns for three days waiting for our friend and when her heart was about to give out, Jasper came back in and told us to stay back. We all got as far back as we could, letting Jasper and Peter stay to the front. When the last heartbeat sounded, we all held our breath.

Jessica jumped up and immediately started looking around. "Wow, so different."

We smiled and she looked over each and everyone of us. Jasper let go of my hand and walked with both hands in the air to her. She cocked her head to the side and took in a whiff to get the smells. "Sire."

I watched him nodded, "Yes, I'm your sire. Jasper, remember me."

"You killed Mike."

We all froze and Jasper just nodded, "He wanted my mate. Are you hungry, Jessica?"

I saw her reach for her throat and try to scratch at it. I knew how weird the burn was at first, it sucked.

"How do I get rid of the burn, Jasper?"

"We hunt. Do you want me to show you?" He asked, cautiously walking to her.

She shook her head, "I want Bella to. I want you to also, though."

He looked at me and I nodded, slowly walking up to them. "Are you sure, Jessica? The first hunt's tricky. Jasper's real patient and I may not be."

She nodded, "Yes, you're his mate and so I think you should go with us."

I just nodded, "Alright. Let's go then."

Jasper took her hand and we led her out of the house and into the woods. We stopped at the clearing and I waited for Jasper to instruct on how to hunt. He explained our instinct and to just let it flow. We stood back and she closed her eyes. We waited and after a few minutes she took off to the east. Jasper and I walked so that we didn't startle her and found her finishing up three adult cats and two babies.

She looked up at us and smiled. "I did it."

We smiled, she looked like a little kid who's parents let them go for the first time. It was a site and I remembered my first hunt. I was just like her.

"You did very well, Jessica." Jasper stated, giving her a hug.

I was glad Peter was right because I really didn't want to hurt her for hugging my mate, but I felt nothing. She pulled back and ran up to me. "I did it, Bella."

I laughed as she hugged me. "Why don't I take you to the stream so you can see your reflection and get some of the blood off."

She looked down. "How come you aren't this messy?"

"Practice. My first hunt was awful. I still rip my shirts." I explained.

She chuckled and I led her to the stream while Jasper went back to the house.

She leaned over and put her hands in the water, cleaning up her arms and face. I watched her as she took her new face in. "This water's like glass, I can almost see myself here."

"It's awesome isn't."

She turned to looked at me and I could see the confusion as she looked at my eyes. "Don't worry, your eyes will change color around six months. The red is what's left of your human blood. You're stronger then everyone in the house at the moment and unpredictable."

Her eyes got big. "Is that bad?"

I shook my head and walked to her. "No, Jasper can take you. In his past, he trained newborns. The life he had with Peter and Charlotte to get all those scars wasn't pleasant. I'm sure they'll tell you one day."

She nodded, "Alright, lets get back."

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, leading her back to the house.

_**And another...only one more till the end. Thanks to all the reviews and please continue to leave them! Till the next one-Brianna**_


	17. Chapter 17

**JESSICA**

The last twenty years had been quite an experience for me. Bella and Jasper have been with me every step of the way though. I slipped two times during that first year and they held me as I sobbed. I hated taking life from someone. I think my turning point though was last year when I met Kenny. We were traveling through Europe as Bella and I hadn't been there and I bumped into him while shopping. I bit him right away and Bella helped me get him in the alley before calling Jasper.

I was so scared. I didn't know what happened and Bella was trying to keep me calm while also trying to keep him from screaming. I wouldn't let her anywhere near him and she had to tell me how to change him while she kept him gagged. When Jasper and Peter came, they helped us get him in the truck and to our home. Jasper and Peter had a home where we were currently at and I was extremely happy. They both assured me that what happened to me was alright.

I didn't know what was happening, but his blood was like nothing else. I told them he fell when I bumped into him and scraped his knee. After I got the smell, I went blank. I had to bite him to protect him. Jasper then told me that he felt that way at the birthday party they threw for Bella all those years ago. I was so excited to get a mate, that I wasn't going to be alone anymore. We never had anymore problems and Kenny took Jasper's name like I did since we had to "kill" him.

We stayed in the place we're currently at so that Kenny could adjust. He took to animals very well and I was quite proud of him. I had told him all about us, and how we came to be. I saved each individual change for the person though. He was glad to know Mike was already taken care of, though. When he saw a picture of Bella and Jasper from their wedding that Bella brought everywhere, I told him about it. It was beautiful and on the beach.

We girls all work red sundresses while Bella wore and ivory one and we all went barefoot. The guys were in holy jeans and red button ups. My sire and his mate were very laid back and proud of their non traditional wedding. Of course, nothing about any of us is really traditional anyway. I felt Kenny's presence and turned, coming out of my thoughts.

"Beautiful." he whispered, and I knew the sun hit me.

I smiled at him as he walked to me and pulled me to him. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Kenny." I whispered against his lips.

"Marry me." he whispered.

I pulled back and grinned, "Yes, forever."

He picked me up and twirled me. We laughed and the others came out to see what was going on.

"We're getting married." I squealed.

The girls all jumped around me as we laughed at his occasion.

Later, I pulled Bella away. "I want to thank you."

"For"

I waved my arms, "For this, for not killing me, for whatever you want it to be."

She chuckled and pulled me to her from the side. "Jess, we make better vampires then we did humans. I have my mate and you have yours. We have the world and are whole with the ones we're meant to be with."

"Got that right, darlin'."

I watched Bella's face light up as my sire, her mate, walked in with mine. I watched as she ran to him and jumped into his arms, and all I could think was that she was right. We're all looking for that someone, that place to make us whole, and Bella and I were lucky enough to find ours.

_**And the end, hope you all liked it. Till the next time my lovelies!-Brianna**_


End file.
